Alice Potters Pokemon Adventure
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: Alice is the Girl who lived. She will be the greatest and unlock abilities that the guardians know about. But beware power because power can turn you into a monster. Good malfoys. innocent Sirius. weird Ron. house unity. And good um Dursleys or Evans? Bad Summaries. Weird Guardians? Not for Misty fans for the fifth year.
1. Alice Potter and the Mew chapter 1

**Aerodactyl999: Hello everyone this the crossover of Harry Potter and Pokemon and here is our star Alice potter.**

 **Harry: Ummmmm I'm not Alice.**

 **Aerodactyl999: I forgot. 'Shoots Harry to change into Alice.'**

 **Hermione: expelliarmus'with a pokeball sending out a misdreavus using thief'**

 **Aerodactyl999: Harry is not dead he is unconscious while he is unconscious I will summon Alice.**

 **Tweedle Dee and Tweedle dum: Alice go back Alice go back.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Whoops I accidentally got the Fred and George weasleys and the Alice of Alice in wonderland and now I will ask dialga and palkia for help right after asking hoopa for help to defeat dialga and palkia and also Luna do the disclaimer 'pushing a container full of donuts and probably eating some on the way'**

 **Luna:Aerodactyl999 doesn't own anything in here except this and all his fanfictions.**

At 1981

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"yelled lily potter as she gets slashed by the corrupted pidgeot guardian using a red cutlass and James potter burnt by the corrupted heatmor guardian using a gauntlet that shoots out flaming exploding rocks.

"You shouldn't have messed with me you beeeeeeeep along with your Pokemon or what is left"said a guy who is moldy full of warts looking at a dead meganium typlosion blastoise venusaur infernape empoleon Serperior Emboar greninja Delphox and many more .

"Back away from the girl Voldemort"shouted a boy surrounded by unowns , a girl with three lopunnys and a bunch of bunearys along with a boy with an aegislash two doublades and a bunch of honedge and also a boy with a hoverboard along with a zebstrika and an army of blitzles.

"Ahhhhhhh chancellor Az what a surprise so you and your squad can stop me I mean your people are now fugitives on the death penalty so attack first and see what happens."laughed Voldemort amused about what's gonna happen now.

"Ok everyone form up and-" instructed Az before the zebstrika guardian along with everyone else saying"Every man for himself"(Sorry but there's a chance I might use this again and you know where I got it from)

"Shadow shedinja shadow wave"said Voldemort witnessing the charging Pokemon and guardians going straight to his control except it didn't.

"What is this return shadow shedinja" writhing in pain Voldemort sent all his Shadow Pokemon to secret areas around the hidden parts of the world as the light that is coming from young Alice's heart glow brighter than the sun in the sky with all the corrupted guardians free from his grasp and some of his followers free from the mind control of shadow hypno.

"Why did we make you our chosen one tom why"said Az sad to see the casualties the sadness the horror the fact that all guardians are going into hiding but happy the fact that there is a new chosen one to bring balance of dark and light.

'All guardians evacuate the area we are going in hiding so lets get moving help the guardians try not to get caught by aurors this is not a drill'yelled telepathically Az to all guardians.

"Blastburn/Frenzyplant/Hydrocannon"yelled a bunch of aurors breaking the heatmor guardian and turning her into a emotionless puppet.

"I will be back and also I wish that we didn't take advantage of our vacation"said Az regretting not checking in with Godric Helga Salazar and Rowena years ago.

flashback

"All guardians do you want to know why you are here today." Yelled Godric

"Is it because I accidentally put a nail in your pancakes this morning"said the garbodor guardian

"What did you say"said a pale and appalled Rowena

"Is it because they soaked the books in the library" said the golduck guardian glaring at the ludicolo, swampert, blastoise, mantine, and wailord guardians who were hiding miserably behind a glass of water and a shallow fountain.

"Can you stop guessing"yelled Salazar scaring all the guardians.

"As we are saying we thank you for your hard work protecting hogwarts so we what all of you to take a vacation"said Helga smiling on hearing all happiness coming from the guardians.

flashback ends

ten years later (yes it is the same plot so Alice is stuck on the Pokemon less world)

In 4 privet drive in the cupboard

"Alice it is time to for Dudley's birthday"said a woman as she open the cupboard

"Ok aunt Petunia I will get Dudley's present"said Alice bringing a small gift and going upstairs.

5 minutes later

"Happy birthday cousin"said Alice as she snuck a present under dudleys pillow with Petunia smiling at the front door saying why (Just kidding about saying why)

Flashback

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh is this Alice!?"yelled Petunia as she read the letter brought Alice in and protected her from Vernon ever since unknowingly unlocked a bond between Pokemon and people.

Flashbacks end

Time skip (Dudley got a bag of candy and saved a almond.)

"All of you are freaks"yelled uncle Vernon as he witness his family holding 3 letters addressed to Dudley , Alice and a advance tutoring for Petunia after he boarded up his house from the mail delivered by the bird

outside

-Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm skarmory fearow go inside something is happening-said xatu as he saw the future

-natu teleport to the ministry of pokemon aka MOP-said a random hoothoot

-skarmory go first the fat man with the mustache has knife and you have sturdy-said a starly

Back inside the house

"I will not have freaks under my roof no more and freak this is your fault" yelled Vernon as grab a knife before hearing a boom

-Get away you mother beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-yelled a skarmory before being hit by Alice who said"language"

"Everyone freeze" said a girl who is doing a Dan thediamondminecart (by that I mean in minecraft story mode change hair color)

"Rookie you fool this man is armed and we need to disarm him"said a one eyed man as he was going to tell his sigilyph to disarm the man except he is already disarmed.

"Good job little fella"said the girl who now has green hair instead of pink who used a giant chameleon like creature

"Great job Nymphadora-"said the weird man with the one eye before being cut off by Nymphadora

"Don't call me Nymphadora it is Tonks and where did the other voice come from"said Tonks

Outside the 4th wall

"Panic someone is breaking the fourth wall"yelled a man

"Protect the women and children"yelled a random guy

"Yes let's use them as shields or patch it up with glue tape and earwax or cement or marshmallows"said another random guy

"Yes marshmallows"yelled everyone stopping the breach

24 hours later after the wizengamot trail and the stopping of the fourth wall breaking with 10 people who suffocated into the marshmallows.

" this is the way to diagon alley and now let's get you and the children your Pokemon"said Hagrid who met them after Vernons arrest to azkaban guarded by a once happy and joyful guardians who became the shattered warriors.

"Hagrid where should we go first"asked Petunia

"Well if you want to go buy things then go to the bank and there it is"said Hagrid showing the remains of the Dursley family the bank and what surprise them is that Pokemon are working there as well.

"Griphook Thunderclaw Mudstumps Gleescar can you help the next customer"yelled the banker sending a meowth a Persian a dusclops and a duskull to help the remaining dursley family.

"So is that guy your trainer"asked Alice

-No and us meowths give money off checks, the Persians guard the vaults and the duskulls guide people to there vaults and also I almost forgot that dusclops helps with inheritance and wills- said the meowth who coughed up a hairball.

Time skip

"Ok here it is ollivanders Pokemon daycare"said Petunia walking in with Dudley and Alice looking at the place seeing tons of rainbows.

"Welcome I am ollivander and are you two first years"said the old man looking at Alice and Dudley

"Yes we are sir and my mum is also joining"said Dudley looking at a shocked old man

"A late bloomer well we should get your Pokemon straight away and remember let the Pokemon choose " said the old man before sending Dudley first in a room that says first year and five minutes later he arrived with a turtle.

"A good choice to start with a squirtle and now it is your turn young Alice"said ollivander as he thinks if she is gonna get a bulbasaur like her mother or a charmander like her father.

"Ok so do I move or just stand"said Alice wondering what to do as the something appeared in the horizon.

In the horizon

-Everyone for themselves-yelled a bulbasaur

-I want to be her starter-yelled a squirtle

-If anyone is gonna be her starter then it should be me-growled a bunch of pokemon

Back at Alice

"Sir how much Pokemon am I allow to befriend because there is a lot going towards me" said Alice as she opened the door not noticing something on her legs as the old man is surprised by the choices.

 **Aerodactyl999:Ok that will be it and I'm gonna give all of you a question what Pokemon did Alice get that is one her leg.**

 **Alice:Wait something is on my leg!?**

 **Aerodactyl999:Ok if anyone wants me to make more details then tell me and place a review follow or favorite and if anyone say it is horrible then don't say anything at all**

 **Petunia:You forget to mention something else.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Ok everyone I'm gonna set up the poll and vote for which Pokemon starter for the Pokemon sun and moon should petunia get and have a nice day.**


	2. Alice Potter and the Mew chapter 2

**Aerodactyl999:Hello everyone sorry if this chapter is early and guess what I got my self an editor and well a person whos position is unconfirmed who shall either probably grade me on my fanfictions and well they seem to be on vacation from their job accept the one that has a position of well unknown is working and my editor is taking a break from work and school.**

 **Everyone:Hello**

 **Alice:Wait a minute there was nothing on my leg and you are really early.**

 **Aerodactyl999:I kinda seem disappointed that I don't have any guesses but Petunia will get rowlet because of unanimous votes and Petunia will get a litten because well they seem sophisticated and probably a gift from Sirius since Sirius has a crush on Petunia.**

 **Sirius:Mightyena zoroark ditto Electrode infernape persian attack**

 **Aerodactyl999:Golurk attack electrode, aerodactyl take out infernape, hydreigon send persian back,heracross fight ditto,sceptile slice mightyena, and lucario be careful against illusion master zoroark.**

 **Fred:As**

 **George:Aerodactyl999**

 **Fred:Was**

 **George:Saying**

 **Fred:Aerodactyl999**

 **George:Doesn't**

 **Fred:owners**

 **George:Pokemon**

 **Fred:or**

 **George:Harry**

 **Fred:Potter**

Back at ollivanders daycare

"Alice did you say all the Pokemon were going towards you and you were chosen by the shiny and rare charmander"said Ollivander surprised by the fact that a bunch of Pokemon chose her and a shiny charmander chose her.

"What's so rare about charmander"asked Alice as she was not certain what makes char anger so special as she saw her on her legs as Alice saw a bunch of charmanders in the riot.

"That charmander is shiny and shiny Pokemon are rare and strong but this one is the child of the charmander that I gave to Voldemort"said Ollivander only to shudder saying his name remembering that it is petunias turn

10 minutes later

"Ahhhhh Petunia these Pokemon seem to take a liking to you"said ollivander looking at the bulbasaur cyndaquil mudkip piplup snivy fennekin and rowlet after petunia left the room that said year 7 and after the fact that Pokemon are free they left to go back out until they saw something strange.

"I didn't do anything wrong"said a boy with black brown eyes and green armor.

"I knew it, they're finally coming for me, it was only a matter of time"said a terrified boy wearing a colorful tuxedo

"The walls are closing in"yelled a girl with a rebel pilot helmet.

"Help help help"screamed a guy wearing a golden version of the ultimate spiderman suit.

"Why am I in prison the slammer the big house."said a boy wearing clothes made for a captain of a pirate ship

"Wait I'm innocent I'm innocent"yelled a boy wearing Aztec clothes

"Why aren't you worried we are gonna die"said a guy wearing armor of a knight with a lance

"Well as you see here, we are gonna escape right now"said the girl wearing Indian clothes from the time the mayflower landed or crashed near the continent North America.

And with that moment two figures are seen on the roof of two buildings

On the roof

"Leavanny are you ready"said a girl wearing Valkyrie armor with giant leaves as shoulder pads

"Houndoom lets fuse"said in Japanese (I do not know how to speak Japanese) a boy wearing the clothes Kirito had worn in ALO Alfheim online.(I will use some characters like Kazuto from SAO, yuu from Charlotte, and yuu from Beyblade, and Tithi from beyblade and I think tithi should be a girl because tithi looks like one and should be one I mean yu and tithi sound like a good couple, and also Gemini (eclipse) from fairy tail I'm gonna give them arms and probably change their hair color I almost forget Death the kid)

Back on the ground

"Guardians aurors get them"yelled a random guy as he and a bunch of people watch them glow and out of that glow appeared a furry dog that resembles a werewolf and the other a humanoid grasshopper with two leaf swords wearing a leaf masquerade.

"Swampert stop them and Pidgeot we need air support"yelled a dark man as a man with nevermind his name is dawlish since I don't know how to describe him has sent out greninja to the chase.

"Swam/greninja"yelled greninja and swampert as green and black blurs past them and head towards the wagon with caged guardians at the moment the cages are open

"Every man for them selves"yelled the boy who looked like the golden version of ultimate spiderman as he fused and summoned a spider as everyone else summoned fused with different things like a giant navy blue rhinoceros beetle, a green gecko with wings, a xatu, a persian , blue spikey version of an ammonite ,a unicorn with flames on it, and a colorful parrot with a music note shaped head.

Everyone of them successfully escaped as they flew to the sunset or climbed up the wall or summoned doors like the one with green armor and the one with the lance,except the one with the parrot and violin as someone stunned his wings.

"You know what maybe we should put on a show to see what happens to guardians who try to resist arrest"said dawlish as he sent out a feraligator a venusaur and a emboar.

"Wait a minute I surrender could I say something in my defense and try not to do anything hast wahhhhhh gah ha ha ha"said the humanoid parrot as he got burnt doused the choked at his last breathe as a tear went out his eyes saying why and this is no joke why.

Back at Alice seeing struggle and fear as she saw the birds tear she felt horrible as the bird actually became grey and white as the yo-kai who served chairman mckraken of yo-kai watch

"What was that all about"said Alice as she heard a voice saying "We hunt down the guardians who claimed to be innocent but we don't trust the you see."

Alice and the Dursleys turn and saw a shop keeper from the berry store"The guardians killed a lot of people and Pokemon and worked for you-know-who who killed the parents of the girl-who-lived"said the shop keeper who went back to his shop.

3 days later I'm gonna skip

"Alright children follow me I know where to go I've seen my sister go through here"said Petunia as she see where her sister goes to the sewer.

"Um aunt if you know why is tom with us"said Alice wondering why tom is there.

"You see that I have not been here for a long time and I know where the man hole is"said Petunia before hearing a yelling.

"You won't take my licorice"yelled a guy before disappearing into a shadow.

"You won't take me alive coppers"yelled a humanoid shark riding a golden trident.

"Wahwahwah she called me an beeeeeeeeeeep hole"cried a guy made out of weird chemicals probably not known to man and woman.

"I did not call you that"yelled Nympadora.

"Wait I know you thank you for helping my family"said Alice knowing Nymphadora.

"I remember you Alice and also do you notice that the guardians seem to sensor everything"said Nymphadora seeing a nod and then showing them where they should be.

At the end of the tunnel

"Wow there are so many people here"said Alice seeing a green spider like creature popped out of the pokeball earning screams from a few people around the boy holding pokeball.

"Petunia Evans I'm here to bring you to help find the compartment where your tutors are at but before that do you kids need help with bringing your luggage"said Hagrid as he walked over to them and saw them shaking their head and going inside the train.

In the train that resembles the one in the Pokemon movie giritina and the sky warrior

"Hi Blaise, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory"said a blond pale boy before being tackled by a pug.

"Hi Draco do you miss me"said the Pug.

"Can you get off me and it's only been 2 bloody days so basically not long"said Draco before a fat girl appeared saying "Pansy there's a girl that we haven't seen probably a stupid mudblood"

"Charmander lets do what we do best"screeched Pansy as she sent out a charmander with the 5 boys watching what is gonna happen.

In Dracos eyes

(Play you'll never find another love like mine by Lou Rawls or watch the first scene were Scrat from ice age falls in love with the female version of him but picture it as Draco looks at Alice and they may actually be a good couple but who knows :))

In the hallway

"Charmander ember"said the Pug before noticing that her charmander was doused and Draco's shiny squirtle out.

"Drakie-poo why did you do that she was my target wait a second you are not falling for that beeeeeeeeep are you"screeched the Pug noticing the fact that Draco is staring at the target.

Back at target practice by target practice I meant Pansy's number one kill and in the halls

"Why are we so short and who made these up so high"said Target practice I meant Alice as she and Dudley try to put their belongings up.

"Hello ickle firsties do you need any help if you need help so we will help electabuzz come on out"said one of the red headed twins who appeared brought out a pokeball.

"Electabuzz use psychic to help these ickle firsties"said one of the twins as he direct some weird creature that I can't describe to move luggage.

"Hello my name is Fred and this is my first starter"said Fred showing a pokedex with an image of a dragon with fire on it's tail say charizard.

"I'm George and this is my starter"said George showing a pokedex with some creature with a flower on his back that says venusaur.

"George are you going to return your electabuzz back into his pokeball"said Fred as George returned electabuzz.

"By the way can our little brother go in here our friend has a spinarak, well Fred showed everyone his ariados and ickle ronniekins has a load in his pants"said George as he brought his brother inside.

Minutes later after the train left

"So Ron who is your starter"said Alice

"I got squirtle and two eggs from a raticate from Peter Pettigrew too bad that he died of heart attack"said Ron and he gave one to Alice.

"Ron why are you giving this to me"said Alice well If anyone wants to know where Dudley is at then he is searching for Neville's squirtle and bulbasaur.

"Well Peter told me to give you this because well you are bound to be in hogwarts and you weren't there since he gave you something on his will."said Ron wondering what her Pokemon is.

"I forgot here is my starter charmander"said Alice when Neville Dudley and Hermione appeared as they were about to take a seat soaking wet as the two water starters blasted them with water attacks as a prank.

"Why is your charmander a different color because charmanders are orange"said Ron with Alice about to explain except someone certain beat her to the fruit punch line.

"That charmander is a shiny Pokemon shiny Pokemon goes in different colors and from what I have heard they are stronger rare and also rare starters are really picky of their trainers"said Hermione.

"And by the way let us send out our Pokemon for fun"said Neville as he sent out a bulbasaur a froakie and a squirtle while Hermione sent out her bulbasaur and everyone else sent their other Pokemon except their Pokemon eggs.

"Hello do any of you want some snacks"said the snack cart lady with a small pokemon with and egg in its pouch saying"Happiny"

"I hope I could catch a happiny"said Alice after buying treats from the snack cart.

"Well I have heard that you can get one of the evolutions in an event on the second semester of school"said Hermione

Time skip to the sorting

"So how do we get sorted"said Dudley

"I don't know probably we might battle with our Pokemon."said Hermione

"I heard from my brothers is that we must the fastest strongest or smartest Pokemon in order to be sorted and I might lose"said Ron.

"Alice why are you not worried"said Neville who is anxious.

"This sounds really fun I would like to be in any house"said Alice not caring for the fact that people who go rotten are often slytherin.

In the great hall the evolution's teacher mcgonagall brought in a sword and placed it on a pedestal with word coming out (I'm not gonna type in the song if.)

Time skip to the last sorting

Alice is thinking where she should go'Where should I go Ravenclaw with Hermione, Gryffindor with Ron, or Hufflepuff with Neville and Dudley' Noticing the Pug leaving.

"Potter,Alice"said Mcgonagall as others students mutter and wondering what is happening because when she hold the sword a light appeared from the sword that says message.

"Hello students I am Godric Gryffindor and these are my friends Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff if anyone is watching this message then the descendants of all the houses is here, he or she cannot get points but it will be a great experience ,now she could go to our vaults , change some of the headmaster's ideas if they aren't good, also all guardians should protect you if not then we didn't tell them that their vacation is over , now if the heir of all founder is here they will go back in how much time do you guys go back."said Godric Gryffindor.

"About the time the video ends"said the guy who freed the captives from before with the houndoom.

"Ok our secrets will be in our quarters and choose at least one student from each house that will represent each founder"said Godric.

"Don't forget if anyone find a ghost who is related to all of us follow her or him and ask"said Rowena

Message finish.

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE"roared a voice as a giant shadow appeared.

 **Aerodactyl999:I'm pretty sure this chapter is bad but it might get better but for now I will take break and I hope that this headache will go away and I curse my state to be warm and never snows.**

 **Alice:Wait so what did I inherit.**

 **Helena Ravenclaw:It is a secret and if you are wondering why I'm a ghost is that giratina yveltal along with xerneas and zygarde turned me into a ghost and probably the bloody baron since he purposely killed himself.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Who shall Alice pick Neville or Dudley the bullied or family.**

 **Foxy:If you like it the you can put it in but if it's really bad then don't say anything at all.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Give names to the guardians if you want to be part of the of and also lets see if anyone is gonna do a fanfic with team fortress 2 characters on a journey and remember since mine is horrible then I will abandon or pause for a bit and have a great summer.**


	3. Alice Potter and the mew chapter 3

**Aerodactyl999:After the last chapter there was a last announcement and the voice was from the tyrantrum guardian.**

 **Alice:so what is gonna happen**

 **Aerodactyl999: The guardians are gonna act stupid and kill each other for fun along with singing and chaos.**

 **Beedrill:Say the disclaimer and some else say the something about Pokemon go.**

 **Hydreigon:If you are one of the people who are not injured by Pokemon go then look at your surroundings if you are gonna play and magikarps are important.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Don't waste your opportunity I lost my opportunity on a venusaur, a nidorino, and a golduck which I regretted never play the game on a freeway on all seats driver and passenger.**

 **Tyrantrum guardian: I need a name and Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Pokemon or Harry Potter but owns the ocs (Eating someone's hand and tossing a durant leg at tyrantrum's mouth)**

 **Charles:Did you eat one of us already I mean you ate the Durant guardian and why do I have a feeling you are dating the heatmor guardian.**

 **Tyrantrum guardian: Shut up calamari ,I'm not dating anyone and also I ate them all already.**

 **Remus:ok now on with the story**

Days later

"Dudley, Neville, Ron how was class."said Alice as she was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Everything except Healing items , and Pokemon history ,evolution"said Ron while Neville and Dudley agree except the evolution part.

"So far the worst one is potion for me"said Alice remembering what happened in class.

flashback

"Potter tell me the ingredients of a regular potion"said Snape with his arbok butterfree beedrill vileplume venomoth and farfetch'd watching the class.

"Two Oran berries"said Alice as she wrote them down hearing the Pokemon talk.

-I hope she won't cut of my tail like the other potter, he cut of my tail 31 times in year 1-said the arbok

-This year lets stay away from water-said the beedrill as venomoth and butterfree agreed.

-my precious-said farfetch'd as he cuddled his leek.

-Why are you guys scared-said vileplume not remembering a thing.

"What's the difference between an ether and an elixir"said Severus.

"An ether makes moves last longer and the elixir restores the moves"said Alice.

"What is the ingredients for the potion that restores fire types more and increase their power"said Severus (I made up this potion

"I don't know I didn't get that far but maybe your should ask others if they know"said Alice as Hermione raised her hand.

"20 points off ravenclaw and the the ingredients to the potion are 1 passho berry, 2 shuca berries, half a charti berry and 4 tamato berries"said Severus.

Flashback ended

"So any new Pokemon"asked Hermione.

"I caught a kingdra, a slowpoke, and a Tentacruel"said Alice

"I caught a starmie and a cloyster"said Hermione

"I gotten myself a magikarp and two slowpokes"said Ron

"I just caught myself a kingler" said Dudley

"All I caught was just a shellder"said Neville as he look down in shame.

"it is ok Neville shellder can be a good Pokemon if you train it"said Alice as she and everyone else got to P.A.O.B.A.C also known as Pokemon art of battling and capturing.

"Ok everyone tell me what are are are the tttttttypes of pokemon"said the stuttering squirrel as everyone raised their hand except the uglier short version of jynx.

Time skip. 30 minutes

"Ggggggggood luck be safe"said squirrel before leaving the class in the field.

"That guy is a joke"said Dudley

"Well I can't blame him almost being eaten by a gyarados is awful since Charlie caught one in his first year"said Ron seeing a gyarados up close.

Back at the slytherin

"Why are you following me Pansy"said Draco as he and his friends split up.

"I want to be with you Drakie poo"said the pug/jynx.

"Then stop following me you are scaring the pokemon"said Draco as he saw a bunch pidgey and ratatta go the opposite way.

-Oh my god what is that thing-said a pidgey.

-It is hideous-scream the ratatta before loosing his own breakfast as all Pokemon ranaway.

-Kill it with fire-scream the remaining Pokemon defending thier home.

-Please kill this beeeep-cried the charmander

"Squirtle use protect on Pansy, kingler use bubble, seadra use hydro pump, magikarp keep splashing and cloyster aurora beam." said Draco not losing the moment and regretting protecting pansy.

-I hate water-screamed the remaining pidgey as she got captured by Draco

-I will never drink water normally-cried ratatta as he got capture by Pug I mean Pansy.

"Well that was overkill just like a few days ago"said a voice in the tree

Flashback

"For the glory of gryffindor"roared a Boy wielding a cleaver, wearing knight armor, with a lion standing with pride.

"For the honor of slytherin"yelled a girl with silver claws , wearingclothes of a vigilante,and a giant cobra with an smirk coiled near with ambition and heart.

"For the house of ravenclaw"yelled a boy wearing a dark blue fedora , holding a dart, with a giant crow staring sinister in all sides.

"For the reputation of hufflepuff in the past"yelled a boy with with bombs, dressing up as a soldier ,with a giant skunk stinking up the hufflepuff table.

'A Pokemon just ate some of them and now they are fighting for ice cream'everyone thought

"Get them"yelled a girl with giant jagged scissors, wearing pokey jagged armor, with a giant grey ant screeching viciously everywhere as the battle raged on as heads exploded, guardians head chopped, guardians getting shot everywhere, guardians losing there legs, getting burned, electrocuted, knocked out, blind, accidental suicides, with the battle ending with gore and blood with one guy and his dragonite standing on all the dead guardians that turn into tiny pyramids to heal.

"Hey dragonite we won the urgghhhhhhh"said the dragonite guardian before being shot in the head by an arrow while his dragonite got impaled by a horn.

"My precious"said Tristan before rushing out with his ice cream and his heracross following.

"I just lost my bloody appetite"said Ron as he vomit along with everyone seeing so much disturbing thing as blood were splattered on them and also not expecting the trex going down so soon.

flashback end

"Pansy get off me"said Draco as he struggled to get a pug off him Blaise appeared out of now where.

"Draco Alice is being attacked by Pokemon"yelled Blaise which caused Draco to run dragging Pansy who is gripping her legs.

"Well that just scared everyone"said one of the guardians who got mauled in that fight noticing that everyone was gone and then saying "Pidgeot did you eat them then shame on you"

-Wow you seriously didn't notice the footsteps-said pidgeot point behind the pidgeot guardian.

In the location where students are crowding

"Bwahhhhhahaha stop it guys I'm ticklish"said Alice as she already caught a pidgey with a kingdra.

"Hey Ron how long did this happen"said an Irish boy.

"Well it took about after 10 minutes since Quirell left us in the forest."said Ron

"So about 19 minutes so everyone catch something it's almost time to get to our classes"said hermione as she rush and capture a pidgey while random people caught a pidgey or rattata.

"Time is up"stuttered Quirrel with his raticate and victreebel.

"Hey Alice at dinner can we have a Pokemon battle"said a muddy Pansy.

"Sure and um you might need to clean up"said Alice not knowing the reason for Pansy to battle her.

Time skip

After learning about levels in the evolution class taught by mcgonagall along with her ninetales , a nidoqueen ,a persian , a alakazam, a charizard and a vaporeon.

then learning about the berries that heals the health of Pokemon in botany taught by Pomona with her blastoise, beedrill, and parasect.

then starting the essay on their pokemons moves in the last class moves by filius flitwick whos part duskull was with his trusty ditto , a wigglytuff and a venusaur.

and now at the mess halls.

"Now this is the battle between first year Alice and first year Pansy may the best trainer win"said Albus as all students watch.

"This is a battle between 4 on 4 since Pansy has 4 Alice will have choose the Pokemon since she has more than six."said Filius Flitwick.

"Rattata Tentacruel come on out"said Alice with Pansy smirking

"Rattata crush her rattata slowpoke be useful"said The Pug with pride

"Let the battle commence"said Rolanda.

"Rattata hyper fang that puny rattata"said The Pug

-Wait I don't know that move and seriously this rattata is young-yelled the older rattata.

"Rattata doesn't know hyper fang yet"said Alice

"Slowpoke use watergun on the tentacool and rattata attack with tackle"yelled Pansy

"Tentacruel dodge and jump forward near slowpoke and rattata use flame wheel to counter tackle"yelled Alice with all her Pokemon following.

"Hey no fair rattata you better win"screeched Pansy as she

-Now what the attacker is close to me-yelled Tentacruel facing the a Pokemon who can defeat him.

"Tentacruel use knock off quick"said Alice as she saw Tentacruel hitting slowpoke with one hit.

"Rattata quick attack her Tentacruel "yelled The Pug not knowing that quick attack is a move.

-Is that all it tickles-said Tentacruel with a terrifying look that scared rattata.

-IT'S NOT WORKING-screamed Rattata with horror as he encounters the water and poison type.

"Tentacruel just stay there and rattata tackle"said Alice winning the first round.

"Pansy Parkinson are you going to send out your last two Pokemon"said Filius flitwick impressed with Alice's skill and bond with pokemon.

"Charmander, goldeen don't fail me now"said Pansy with hate in her eyes.

"Alice do you want to change your Pokemon"said Filius wondering what Pokemon is next.

"Ok Tentacruel and rattata return and come on out charmander and kingdra"said Alice with everyone gasping from what they saw.

"Hey that Pokemon wasn't listed as a first year pokemon"barked Pansy.

"That Pokemon is a mystery pokemon from the first time in class for year one 20 points to ravenclaw"said Albus dumbledore.

"Goldeen use horn attack on the shiny charmanders tail and charmander use outrage on kingdra"said Pansy with a evil idea.

"Kingdra send goldeen back with hydro pump and charmander use dragon rush on charmander"said Alice as charmander one hit Pansy's charmander.

"Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"yelled Pansy in anger.

"Kingdra smokescreen then use dragonbreath and charmander combine the dragonbreath with ember"yelled Alice in fury as she went all out with goldeen.

"The winner is Alice."yelled Rolanda.

"No fair she cheated she got way powerful Pokemon and my Pokemon are worthless"said Pansy

"100 points from slytherin for attacking a charmanders weak spot that can kill the charmander , bad sportsmanship, along with saying bad things to your friends and detention with Filch for 4 months along with being banned to use water types in a battle against trainers with charmander's"said Mcgonagall while everyone looked at Pansy with disgust even Argus Filch and he hated children.

Time skip

"Well that was a close one maybe I shouldn't use chamrander against Pansy"cried Alice as she almost lost her friend.

"Well she is just stupid and evil so just as long as you learn to be careful and be calm then your are unstoppable"said Hermione.

"Well she is just jealous of you because you caught Draco's eyes"said Tithi the xatu guardian.

"How do you know"said Padma their roommate.

"We are everywhere and sometime we are in places that we don't know how we got there like over there"said Tithi pointing at the chest.

"How did I get in there dunsparce"said the dunsparce guardian.

"Hey get out of the girls dorm no boys allowed here hufflepuff" yelled Tithi as she threw him off the window along with his dunsparce which unfortunately flew.

"Ha your boyfriend and his dodrio broke my fall and I think that they may need to go see a medic"yelled the dunsparce guardian.

"AHHHHHHHHHH YUU DON'T WORRY I WILL GET HELP ELIZABETH GO HELP HIM"screamed Tithi as she threw the delcatty guardian of the building.

"I REGRET NOTHING"yelled Elizabeth.

"Was that really necessary"said Alice.

"Guys I'm alright but I think Tristan got traumatized again but it is ok I'm a healer but again Tristan heals faster"said Elizabeth healing everyone who got injured.

Time skip

"Okay everyone today we are gonna do an activity and I borrowed the gryffindor team and the slytherin team"said Rolanda with her arcanine.

"For those who don't know how to play Pokemon frontline well it is simple each team has two sides that are the same it is like capture the flag but there are defenders and attackers and each player uses one Pokemon the game ends when the time runs out, also players change Pokemon when Pokemon can't continue."said Rolanda Hooch as the players demonstrate.

Time skip 5 minutes

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor go to the left and Slytherin and Hufflepuff go to the right"said Rolanda as the ravenclaws and gryffindors went to the left while some slytherin are upset and went to the right anyway.

On the left

"Ok Ron Seamus Lavender and terry defend while hermione padma parvati dean and I go attack and everyone else join defense or attack and pick a Pokemon"said Alice choosing Tentacruel while hermione chose starmie, Padma and Parvati both chose a pidgey and Dean with a rattata.

Ron chose squirtle, Lavender chose her charmander, Seamus chose krabby and, Terry choosing shellder and everyone else chose random pokemon like squirtle, bulbasaur, charmander, goldeen, horsea, slowpoke, magikarp, poliwag, pidgey, rattata, tentacool, krabby, staryu, and 8 pokemon that are in their evolved forms seadra kingler starmie (Terry is well one of the many characters that will appear less and talk less I don't now any other ravenclaw in year one they aren't mentioned much)

On the right

"Me, drakie poo, daphne, and blaise will attack."said the Pug

"Milicent, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle will defend and everyone else well mostly hufflepuff make your self useful"said Pansy

"Ok Neville, Susan and I will join the attack"said Dudley

"Ernie, Justin and Hannah are you guys ok with defending"said Dudley as Ernie, Justin and Hannah agreed.

The Pug chose her goldeen, Draco chose seadra, Daphne chose her staryu, blaise chose his bulbasaur, Dudley chose his kingler Neville chose shellder, and Susan picked poliwag.

Milicent picked rattata, Theodore chose pidgey, Crabbe picked squirtle, Goyle picked bulbasaur, Justin picked magikarp, Hannah and Ernie picked poliwag.

"The game starts in 3"said the pyroar guardian.

"2"said the noivern guardian

"1"said the exploud guardian

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"roared the guardians chosen pokemon accidentally harming the Pokemon guardians who specializes in hearing.

Both sides started and each attacker leaked into enemy territory others leaked themselves.

time skip

"5 points from slytherin for cheating and everyone else hit the showers you all had a rough day"said Rolanda with arcanine upset at Pansy Parkinson as everyone else hit the showers which took about 10 minutes.

time skip

"Everyone present your Pokemon and moves ,who wants to go first"said Filius Flitwick as his wigglytuff and shiny ditto danced along with a bunch of students raising their hands. And one by one each student got either gotten jynx, dreadful, poor. Other students mainly acceptable. Few student got really lucky with exceeds expectations and outstanding. (Bravo ,ten out of ten)

In the corridor at the door the students aren't allowed in.

"Hey Nick, Nicholas, Saint Nicholas, Pelznickel, Mr Clause, Santa Clause, SANTAAAAAAAAAAAA it's my turn for the shift"said the hydreigon guardian.

"Ok sure I will just get a cookie and an oran berry cookie for my favorite friend Rudolph the shiny nose stantler as other people say red nose reindeer" said Ol Saint Nick as he was going to get a cookie.

"4 for me, 4 for my friend , 4 each for each stantler, 8 for my best friend, 4 for each of my best friend's delibird"said Ol Saint Nicholas he and his stantler were followed by a silhouette. As the stantler guardian turned.

"Uh oh a shadow ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"yelled Santa as the silhouette sent out a shadow Pokemon to impale him.

 **Aerodactyl999: Nooooooooooo Santa Clause is dead and now all the kids in the north won't get any presents all the poor children and they must be starving whyyyyyyyyy.**

 **Alice's charmander: Why did you almost kill me I almost died you dimwit.**

 **Aerodactyl999: I would hit myself but I've been banned from hitting myself.**

 **Alice:Why do you hit yourself you are basically acting like dobby.**

 **Dudley:Wait a minute who delivers presents in the south?**

 **Kris:I do me and my faithful delibird takes over the south.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Bye everyone ,can you guess what's gonna happen next in this series ,also good luck in school ,never ditch class, never break the rules, never procrastinate, forgive others, do your best, your future is bright, follow your dreams, you are all people, try stay out of trouble, show care for your family and friends, and have a nice day.**


	4. Alice Potter and the Mew chapter 4

**Aerodactyl999:Hello everyone and yes I know but I'm rushing to make sure the thought is in my head.**

 **Fred and George: who are my Pokemon.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Fred you have a butterfree ,politoad ,dodrio ,tauros , vileplume, parasect, flareon, vileplume, omastar, Tentacruel, golem, raichu, nidoking, arcanine, clefable, slowbro, hitmonlee, muk, ariados, misdreavus, corsola, ursaring, steelix, gligar, sunflora, yanma, houndoom, heracross, tyranitar, meganium, blaziken, shiftry, dustox, linoone, pelipper, shedinja, slaking, medicham, anorith, crawdaunt, zangoose, mawile, minun, illumise, camerupt, breloom, kirlia, altaria,and lunatone.**

 **George:What about me?**

 **Aerodactyl999:Well you caught beedrill, fearow, poliwrath, vaporeon, nidoqueen, kabutops, ninetales, wigglytuff, crobat, gengar, venomoth, sandslash, miltank, slowking, hitmonchan, weezing, ledian, feraligator, murkrow, mantine, donphan, scizor, sneasel, bellossom, quagsire, aipom, pinsir, swampert, mightyena, beautifly, ludicolo, swellow, sableye, gardevior, loudred, ninjask, hariyama, lairon, manectric, plusle, sharpedo, cacturne, grumpig, torkoal, seviper, and solrock.**

 **Alice:So far I caught Poliwrath, pidgeot , fearow, dodrio, Raichu, Aerodactyl, arbok, parasect, alakazam, venomoth, electivire, zapdos, hitmonlee, hypno, golduck, slowbro, slowking, marowak, raticate, arcanine, ninetales, golem, charizard and gengar.**

 **Ron:Lucky, you and Hermione both got bloody legendaries already all I have are just a dodrio, gyarados, raticate, beedrill, blastoise, raichu, kabuto, sandslash, victreebel, parasect, primeape, machamp, hitmonchan, golem, hypno, dugtrio, snorlax , slowbro, kingler,and magneton who are ok but against a legendary I'm basically useless.**

 **Ron's Pokemon:it's ok we understand.**

 **Raticate:I don't understand.**

 **Arthur:It's ok Ron you would do great I raised a weasley and you are one isn't that right ampharos.**

 **Ampharos:That's right and I would give a thumbs up but I wasn't born with thumbs derp.**

 **Hermione:So far I just caught ponyta, pidgeot, butterfree, omanyte, seaking, clefable, wigglytuff, poliwhirl, gloom, vileplume, alakazam, venomoth, suicune, lapras, ninetales, chansey, magneton, nidoqueen, golduck, and a venusaur.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Sorry everyone but I'm gonna stop showing the Pokemon and start the chapter.**

 **Kris:Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Pokemon, Harry Potter ,a few ocs that came from shows ,and Santa Claus.**

"First years you all are here again to battle except you are battling a critic and get ready set up your Pokemon ,your opponent will use psychic pokemon to test you on a 3 on 3 and also go rest in the halls and pick a number"said albus as he and his dragonite left the room. As one by one students all students made it and almost didn't make it and now only Alice is still there.

"Alice Potter"said the critic

inside the room

"Are you ready miss Potter"said the critic.

"Yes I'm ready mr um mr"said said Alice as the critic said "Orion Strimling but just call me Orion"(Sorry but I just used a last name generator)

"O well let's start and by that I mean drowzee come on out"said Orion as he sent out a drowzee.

"Gengar i choose you"said Alice

"I'm surprise that you have a gengar surprising but not as surprising as one of the students use a snorlax and gyarados against me but I will start drowzee hypnosis quick"said Orion

"Gengar use shadow ball"said Alice as gengar one shot drowzee and received the whole hypnosis attack.

"Do you want to switch pokemon"said Orion as he called out kadabra.

"Yep just giving my starter a chance"said Alice as she called out a shiny charizard that is two times bigger than an average charizard.

-Is this my opponent is it wise to give her full points for having such terrifying Pokemon-said the kadabra shaking in fear as the spoon tried to get away.

"You are full of surprises but kadabra rain dance and then psychic"said Orion as he tried to weaken Charizard and stop it from moving.

-Fool I cannot be contained-roared charizard.

"Charizard try attack using slash without accidentally sending a Pokemon to the infirmary"said Alice as she remembers the Pokemon the were really injured a golduck, a seaking, a weepinbell, a electabuzz, a pidgeotto, and the most recent one another charizard.

"WHAT how much Pokemon went to the infirmary"said Orion as Alice put up 6 fingers as kadabra went unconscious.

"Kadabra return and Alice just sent charizard back because these are just well Pokemon used for testing students"said Orion.

"Ok I get it I won't use charzard till the final three test"said Alice

" come on out"said Orion.

-I'm a girl-said .

"Ummmmmm why do you call her if she is a girl"said Alice.

"The ministry will try to work on it but in the mean time you should send out your Pokemon and surprise me"said Orion.

"Electivire lets battle together"said Alice as she brought out her pokemon.

"Electivire use focus punch"said Alice as electivire went towards the nameless pokemon.

"Mr or um Ms Mime use light screen"said Orion as Electivire acted like a chainsaw doing no damage with Alice sinisterly grin.

"Electivire charge then discharge"said Alice as the place where the two Pokemon were standing on went up in smoke as electivire was victorious with red eyes.

-So much powaaaaaarrrr cramp cramp cramp-said Electivire as the red eyes went back to normal eyes.

"Ok maybe you should take a week off"said Alice as she called back electivire.

"Alice I wonder when you caught the electivire"said Orion as Alice talked to him how she met him.

Flashback

-You are no longer family you are nothing but a freak-said the electabuzz as a bunch of them crowded around the electivire.

-Wait I just evolved that's all-said the electivire.

-Electabuzz don't evolve it has been that way for generations and for that you shall perish-said the elder electabuzz as all the electabuzz used electro ball.

"Geodude distract the electabuzz abra use protect then use teleport when we are together"said a mysterious voice as a geodude attacked a few electabuzz and went back to abra with a mysterious silhouette as all 4 of them teleported.

"Hi I'm Alice"said Alice as she stared at electivire.

Flash back end.

"Then electivire joined my team and quirrel almost had a heart attack then I went to professor mcgonagall to ask her what Pokemon is it."said Alice as the Critic gave her full points and an extra one for not losing a single pokemon.

As Alice left for lunch the head master told all the students the news.

"Students good and bad news ,the bad news is the teacher for history quit but the good news is that one of the guardians got someone to teach and Tristan show us who is teaching us."said Albus as he let Tristan have a roll.

"Hello everyone the new teacher that will teach you all will be Aeron"said Tristan as he got a teleporter with a pink light on top.

"Hello I'm Aeron how are you"said Aeron.

"As you all know about the last teacher I will try and do the best I can"said Aeron as he took two slices of bread and put a mash potato in the middle with gravy also in the middle.

"That was a weird combination so Hermione which Pokemon did you use I just used Gengar, Charizard , and Electivire."said Alice as Hermione's response was "you do realize that you aren't doing the final exam right now, you just used very strong pokemon, but for your question I used butterfree, magneton, my newly evolved rapidash and why is Ron there along with Dudley and Neville"

On the battle field

"Blastoise/Raticate/Raichu/Snorlax/Sandslash/Hitmonchan let's show other houses can be better than slytherin" said Ron as Dudley sent out his blastoise, machamp, snorlax, electrode, slowbro,and poliwrath while Neville sent out his Venusaur, Blastoise, Greninja, vileplume, victreebel, and parasect.

"Slytherin for the cup"said Draco as he sent in his Blastoise,Fearow,Pidgeot,Persian,Onyx, and Arbok while Vincent sent out venusaur, beedrill, nidoking, golem, kingler, and slowbro while Goyle sent out blastoise,machamp, Tentacruel,victreebel, clefable and nidoqueen (OMG Goyle and Vincent are dating and yes I'm just gonna hope that they aren't and now continue)

"Why do I have a feeling that someone just insulted me"said Goyle.

In the real world

"Oh my god the marshmallows are spreading apart Jimmy get the telephone"said the manager of the 4th wall squad remembering Jimmy suffocated in the marshmallows.

"I know lets use I Can't Believe It's Not Boogers"said One of the surviving workers while everyone agreed as they all watched cartoons.

In Alice Potter's Pokemon world.

"50 points off each house who joined the battle"yelled Albus Dumbledore as he took off almost all the points off gryffindor, slytherin, and hufflepuff.

"Everyone detention with Filch meet us at the great hall at midnight"said Professor Mcgonagall as she was greatly disappointed and disgusted as food was splattered everywhere except the ravenclaw table who used Pokemon that used protect.

Time skip

"Hello students I'm Professor Aeron what do you know about the guardians if you know anything the right it down" said Aeron.

Time skip 30 minutes later.

"From what I'm ready I think that some of these things are really insulting I mean seriously just get your papers"said Aeron.

"Guardians are immortal beings that protect Pokemon and people, they enforce the law, they protect others but then there was a flaw to their personality, they can be manipulated into evil beings, for example during your war the guardians weren't their actual selves they just got corrupted by a dark crystal."said Aeron as he saw a hand rose up.

"What is a dark crystal"said a hufflepuff girl.

"Dark crystal is a crystal that has dark aura but there is a way to get rid of the dark aura but that is quirrel's job for the third years and as I was saying they have different modes there is the regular normal mode that you usually see, then there is the corrupted mode where a guardian turns evil and attacks everything even if they are mortal, then there is primal mode that mode is when a guardian is upset and you can control the form and use it on something worse, the next mode is broken mode the form where a guardian lose their color and well it is really sad that they are broken on the inside and out, and the last mode is the stuck in the middle mode where Jimmy is in as he is lost in his mind not functioning well but really dangerous which is why we caged him and restrain him."said Aeron as Alice raised her hand.

"Wait is there a way to turn them good"said Alice.

"Well Tristan has recently found the cure but needs to update all weapons"said Aeron.

Somewhere around hogwarts

"Junior can I upgrade your baby rattle"said Tristan as Junior and wigglytuff mostly wigglytuff exercise.

"Boom boom"said Junior as he needs a diaper change as he gave Tristan a baby rattle.

"Awwwww and I should was my hands and the rattle"said Tristan.

Time skip

"Everyone for homework go research and give me a research on different mythological creatures in the other realm"said Aeron as he went outside with his Pokemon a venusaur, a marowak, a arbok, a persian, a dodrio, and a aerodactyl.

"Alice look at the score boards"said Hermione as a bunch of students crowded around a board with first year trainer of the day being Alice with her team from gym 1 to 4

Gym one Pokemon that was used are Slowpoke,Slowking,Aerodactyl,Tentacruel,poliwrath, and kingdra.

Gym two Pokemon that was used are fearow,arbok,doduo,raichu,alakazam,and paras.

Gym three Pokemon that was used are Hitmonlee,charmeleon, and marowak.

Gym four Pokemon that was used are Charizard,gengar, and electivire.

Trainer battles Pokemon that was used are charmander, charmeleon, charizard, rattata, raticate, pidgey, pidgeotto, pidgeot, Arbok, alakazam, paras, parasect, venonat, venomoth, hitmonlee, doduo, dodrio, fearow, pikachu, raichu,psyduck, golduck, hypno, growlithe, arcanine, vulpix, ninetales, gastly, hunter, gengar, slowpoke, slowbro, slowking, poliwhirl, poliwrath, kingdra,tentacruel,geodude,graveler, golem , cubone,and marowak.

Victories:50

Loses:3

Ties:10

"Wow nice job Alice"said Fred

"It is an honor to be on the top but the way you battle is amazing"said George as he watch tentacruel got smashed by onix, then another video showing slowbro using psychic to crush arbok, another video showing marowak raising his green hands in victory only to get hit by his own bone, then the last video where electivire caused an explosion.

Two days later

"Hermione hey how's today"said Alice as Hermione went away.

Flashback 1 day ago

"Rapidash flame charge"said Hermione as her shiny rapidash defeated parasect.

"Hey you are cheating"said Pansy as she smirked as she explained that battling another trainers Pokemon without the trainer there is not allowed, that the lose will go to the trainer ,and the win will go to Hermione since she battled Alice's parasect and venomoth.

Flashback end

Time skip

"Alice Potter what research did you get me"said Aeron as he was disappointed with other people bringing bad myths.

"Well I brought in a research full of mythological creatures like the tengu"said Alice as she turned in her research.

"Alice thank you this is the list I wanted you all to learn and fun fact the tengu was actually the shiftry guardian at the guardians outpost in japan"said Aeron

"Each part of history is lost like in the revolutionary war the braviary and staraptor guardian were in the battle as Washington's guards and well I will just write which mixed with the guardians."said Aeron as he got rainbow chalk.

Hades=Houndoom guardian

Zeus=Jolteon guardian

Poseidon=Sharpedo guardian

Hercules=Machamp guardian

Thor=Steelix guardian

Basilisk=blue zygarde

The golem of prague=golurk guardian

Kitsune=Ninetales guardian

Bai Ze=Absol

Yuki-onna=Froslass guardian

The Norse creation myth=Red zygarde, xerneas, and yveltal

Thor=Wailord guardian

Hydra=Hydreigon guardian

Santa clause= Stantler and delibird guardian

Minotaur=Tauros guardian

Cthulhu=Omastar guardian

medusa=seviper guardian

Aliens=Beeheeyem guardian

Raiju=Manectric

Tsuchinoko=Dunsparce family

Onamazu=Giant whiscash

Hopkinsville goblins=Sableye family pranking people

Werewolf=Mightyena and zoroark guardian

Naga=Arbok guardian

Dragon= salamence, salamence guardian, flygon, hydreigon, zweilous, dratini, dragonite, dragonite guardian, dragonair, noivern, haxorus, haxorus guardian, gabite, garchomp, charizard, and charizard guardian.

living pterosaurs=zubats,golbats,crobat,woobat,swoobat,noibat,noivern,aerodactyl,flygon,aerodactyl guardian, and noivern guardian probably.

etc

"Wait what does etc mean"said Alice as she watch Aeron cry saying this is too much with kangaskhan watching him.

"It means and so forth"said the porygon guardian with his porygon z , two porygon 2, and three porygon.

"Wow you sound advance"said Dean.

"Well I am guardian that is a robot and well I just used celebi's gift"said the porygon guardian

"Everyone stop him the secrets must not spread"said Az as guardian and Pokemon alike dog piled on the porygon guardian and sent a gible army to take over and eat what ever is left of him.

Time skip

Play the song This is Halloween from the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Hey Padma where is Hermione should listen to this song she would have like it"said Alice as she did not see her best friend all day.

"No but you should ask the"said Padma before Quirrel scream.

"Guardian attack a guardian is attacked me"screamed Quirrel as everyone was about to panick.

"Everyone there's are rogue in the hall ways I need a team"said Roland the tauros guardian.

"Ok junior, skylar, masamune, charles, kris, holly follow me ,Roland you lead the way and everyone else do want you can do panick, hunt the rogue, lead the students or go with your business"said Tristan

"Fellow teachers lets protect the students as they leave Aerodactyl take the sky, kangaskhan go to the right, marowak go join kangaskhan, dodrio go to the left, arbok join dodrio, venusaur go behind the ravenclaws ,if a student strays then go help them, teachers do what I am doing." said Aeron as Filius and Aurora followed him not knowing that 4 students left except one certain slytherin notice.

"Padma, Ron, Neville, Dudley Hermione doesn't know about the rogue but we need to get to her or she is toast"said Alice as she saw a dark yellowish purplish black dear that is standing destroying the toilets with a wooden version and a long range version of a gem destabilizer with two black orbs.

"Cookies I heard you throw away cookies in there"said Santa clause as everyone thinks that this is weird since some could make a mistake with chocolate.

"Hermione get out we can handle this charizard/electivire/hitonlee/aerodactyl come on out and help hermione"said Alice acting like a gryffindor as Padma sent out her blastoise, nidoqueen, vileplume, ninetales Dudley sending out machamp, poliwrath, nidoking, fearow Neville sent out Greninja,dugtrio,victreebel,parasect and Ron sent out raticate,sandslash,raichu, and beedrill.

"Thank you Alice but why help when I just affect the scoreboard"said Hermione as parasect and vileplume got defeated.

"What are you talking about"said Alice as sandslash,raichu,blastoise and victreebel got defeated.

"The fact that I was training using your Pokemon without your permission"said Hermione as nidoqueen got defeated along with aerodactyl going down.

"Everyone focus your attack on the rogue"said Tristan as he used mega evolution on himself as he/heracross lost two crossbows and replaced the two with a chair with two miniguns.

"First years take cover under the umbrella"said Skylar the vaporeon guardian as the first years gather their Pokemon.

"Everyone keep it up I think he is getting out"said Tristan as Santa clause went through Santa clause.

"Trap is that what I look like when I turn into a rogue"said Santa clause as he used the wooden antler like gem destabilizer with 2 black orbs in it on the rogues face.

"Actually I knew but hey I can speak to Pokemon"said Alice.

"Hey student what were you doing here you brought in boys to the girls restroom but don't tell me that you guys are"said skylar shivering and looking disgusted at her imagination.

"No we didn't do it we just went to find Hermione because she didn't know"said Alice

"You are just lucky that a slytherin was cunning enough to know where you were going and he alerted us"said Junior using a telepathic translated since he doesn't have teeth and isn't potty trained.

"For your actions in saving a friend 20 points to slytherin, 40 points to ravenclaw, 40 points to hufflepuff, 20 points to gryffindor, and additional 10 points to ravenclaw for a beautiful apology."said Holly the Froslass guardian.

"But five points off each student in here"said Roland the tauros guardian as everyone left with Alice noticing Snapes leg bleeding

Next day because I had to redo this and Ron mentioned being attacked by guardians in the forbidden room.

"You promise not to be near her"said Pansy as she blackmailed Hermione.

"Actually the rule doesn't apply to training since I let her do it,she didn't notice me, also the rule doesn't apply if the person forgive the one using their Pokemon, and if the person is ok."said Alice making the rule Null and Void.

"Hhhhhellloo class today we are going to catch more Pokemon but hagrid here has news."said stuttering squirrel as Hagrid came up with his dragonite and gyarados.

"Everyone in your first year the Pokemon this day is a rare Pokemon known to be cute with tons with possible evolutions and can anyone guess the Pokemon"said Hagrid as he saw a bunch of hands rise up.

"Is it an eevee"said Alice as she thought about Pokemon with more evolutions.

"Correct Alice 5 points to ravenclaw"said Hagrid as he lead all of the students to the largest room.

"Ok this is your stop so see you all later"said Hagrid as he left everyone in a swamp like area with purple fog.

"Why do I have a feeling that we won't survive this"said Ron as all the students went their separate ways not noticing something in the water.

10 minutes later.

-Back, back into the water you filthy beast-said a bunch of eevees shiny and not as each of them used long range moves on the water along with a bunch of spearow, magikarp,slowpoke,psyduck,goldeen,poliwhirl,and poliwag joined the fray.

-Gahhhh help-said a random spearow along with a few Pokemon grabbed by a blob like creature.

"Electivire,Alakazam use psychic on the grimer"said Alice as she already researched about the place.

-Faalllll baaackkkkkkk-said the grimer as the captive Pokemon were struggling.

-you human please help us, the grimmer and koffing have been attacking us since 3 days ago, the poison types been aggressive and they have kidnap different kinds of Pokemon-said the shiny eevee as she brought Alice to the village elders.

-A human tell me why you have brought her-said a shiny porygon as 5 other porygon joined.

-The human saved our lives even though others were captured in the process-said the shiny eevee.

-With that we will thank you for your kindness and well you can pick any of the elders to join your team-said the shiny porygon.

"Well you guys weren't in my research but sure you can join, I can't force you, except you can think about it when we save those captives, but for one thing can you tell me where they are mostly at"said Alice as the elders were about to speak.

-Village elders we found the main location but a few of us got captured-said the spearow.

-Get the slowpoke in the front, get the spearows into the sky,tell them to take out the koffing, magikarp and goldeen also attack the koffing, poliwhirl and poliwag join the eevees and slowpokes, psyduck go to the back and human get your friends out-said the elder porygon as Alice sent out Alakazam,Charizard,Electivire,Marowak,Hypno, and Parasect.

Time skip

'That is weird no students'Alice thought before hearing a yell.

"Magneton Thunder"said the figure which turned out to be Hermione,Dudley,Draco,two gryffindors, one hufflepuff, and one slytherin surrounded by grimers and koffings.

"Charizard dragon rush"said Alice making the grimer and koffing retreat.

"Alice guess what is happening grimer and koffing are attacking everyone and kidnapped them even Ron"said Hermione as Dudley caught grimer and koffing, Draco caught grimer, and everyone else caught one of the two pokemon or both.

"I know there is a Pokemon village going to battle them and do you want to join them"said Alice as everyone was unsure but decided to join.

20 minutes later

"We really need a shower"said Alice as everyone had a war in there.

"Did you guys have any fun"said Quirrel as everyone glared at him after they got captured by poison types, slipped, got soaked, got surrounded by sewer water, and then smelled gases from koffing and weezing.

"Did we forget something"said Alice.

In the room

"Hey I'm still here can someone help me please"yelled Pansy as Pokemon walked or flew by her.

"My father will sue you all you hear me"screeched Pansy.

In a mind space.

"Everyone get ready for new Pokemon in our arsenal"said you know what who rhymes with older fart.

"It's been too long since I killed someone"said a figure in a room covered with water and mold.

"I need to spread my wings"said a creature in a grave yard.

"I'm a fire type why was I left in the water"said another winged figure with a Pokemon of the sea.

"My sister will see I'm right"said a creature in space.

"I will return"said a four legged Pokemon with a small blue pokemon that drifts in seas.

"You will join us everyone"said all Pokemon on voldemorts side.

On a different place

"Alice hurry up mew and the mewtwos are targeted"said a large figure.

"Arceus why are you worried and you do realize we could see past, present and future"said a figure.

"God and Arceus' moltres and articuno are getting ready"said a creature holding donuts.

"Ok hoopa tell them that they should get ready by 9 days and then 11 days for moltres and hoopa go to the outpost in India"said ice arceus.

Next day

"Gloom prepare for battle"said Emma Sanchez (Another last name generator used)

"Dodrio I choose you"said Alice

-Bring it on sucker-said the right head.

-I'm ok with anything-said the left head.

-Everyone triple strike formation-said the middle head making the Pokemon have one head.

"Gloom giga drain"said Emma the critic as she heard about this student.

"Dodrio try use the bombing run strategy"said Alice as dodrio used agility to get up to the ceiling only to use drill peck while falling planting a gloom to the ground.

"Ok why don't you um stop using OP techniques"said Emma as she sent out parasect while Alice sent out shiny porygon.

"Porygon ice beam"said Alice as porygon one shot parasect.

"Exeggutor, victreebel, venusaur, vileplume lets battle together"said Emma as Alice returned porygon and swapped out for pidgeot, shiny muk, shiny glaceon, and shiny ninetales.

"Pidgeot use sky drop on venusaur, glaceon ice shard on vileplume, muk use gunk shot on exeggutor, ninetales psychic on victreebel"said Alice as venusaur change in a light as pidgeot carried him.

-What did you eat man-said Pidgeot noticing that venusaur used mega evolution.

"Venusaur use earthquake"said Emma as venusaur fell down only taking down muk and ninetales.

"Pidgeot air slash glaceon ice beam "said Alice winning the battle as Emma told Alice the same thing as Orion except with the recent war.

 **Aerodactyl999:Well that was bad and well they really need a shower after that one from bitter sweet Halloween to the sweet toxic smell of pollution and raw sewage.**

 **Alice:Wait that raw sewage was real.**

 **Aerodactyl999:I don't know what you are talking about and if any of you want to know what Pokemon each character caught then here it is.**

 **Seamus caught charizard, raticate, pidgeot, nidoking, wigglytuff, golbat, parasect, vileplume, dugtrio, primeape, golem, victreebel, magneton, muk, weezing,magmar, kabuto, gengar, cloyster, hitmonchan, flareon, leafeon, jolteon, and electrode.**

 **Dudley caught blastoise, beedrill, pidgeot, nidoking, nidoqueen, clefable, wigglytuff, primeape, poliwrath, machamp, victreebel, golem, slowbro, magneton, muk, cloyster, gengar, onix, kingler, hitmonchan, weezing, electabuzz, kabuto, snorlax, flareon, vaporeon, jolteon,and porygon.**

 **Neville caught venusaur, blastoise, greninja, butterfree, beedrill, raticate, fearow, arbok, nidoqueen, clefable, ninetales, wigglytuff, vileplume, golbat, parasect, venomoth, dugtrio, golduck, arcanine, poliwrath, victreebel, slowbro, farfetch'd, magneton, dodrio, hitmontop, leafeon, espeon, omanyte,weezing, muk, and cloyster.**

 **Percy caught blastoise, beedrill, raticate, pidgeot, fearow, arbok, raichu, nidoqueen, nidoking, ninetales, crobat, persian, golduck, arcanine, alakazam, rapidash, farfetch'd, dodrio, marowak, hitmontop, kingdra, seaking, starmie, pinsir, lapras, leafeon, umbreon, flareon, jolteon, espeon, porygon z, omastar, dragonite, typhlosion, furret, noctowl, ariados, lanturn, togekiss, xatu, ampharos, azumarill, sudowoodo, jumpluff, sunflora, yanmega, honchkrow, mismagius, unown, girafarig, granbull, scizor, ursaring, shuckle, magcargo, skarmory, houndoom, donphan, stantler, tyranitar, sceptile, mightyena, linoone, dustox, shiftry, ludicolo, swellow, gardevoir, breloom, ninjask, shedinja, exploud, hariyama, probopass, delcatty, mawile, medicham, manectric, minun, plusle, volbeat, illumise, roserade, sharpedo, wailord, flygon, zangoose, seviper, whiscash, claydol, cradily, milotic, castform, kecleon, glalie, chimecho, tropius, absol, walrein, gorebyss, luvdisc, metagross, empoleon, staraptor, luxray, bastiodon, mothim, vespiquen, floatzel, cherrim, purugly,gastrodon west, drifblim, lopunny, skuntank, bronzong, chatot, lucario, drapion, toxicroak, carnivine, lumineon, tangrowth, gliscor, gallade, froslass, dusknoir, rotom fan, serperior, watchog, stoutland, liepard, simipour, simisear, unfezant male, zebstrika, swoobat, excadrill, sawk, leavanny, red striped basculin, darmanitan, maractus, sigilyph, carracosta, cinccino, gothitelle, and reuniclus.**

 **Dean caught blastoise, pidgeot, Raticate, raichu, sandslash, nidoqueen, clefable, ninetales, wigglytuff, vilueplume, persian, golduck, alakazam, tentacruel, rapidash, farfetch'd, onix, gengar, kingler, hitmonlee, weezing, electabuzz, lapras, leafeon, espeon, umbreon, porygon, vaporeon,and aerodactyl.**

 **Aerodactyl999: ok that took long and can anyone give me information about Hannah Abbot, Zacharius smith, Susan Bones, Ernie, Justin, Terry boot and did I spell zacharius smith correct.**

 **Aeron:And for everyone else the can't be here because the pokedex for the alolan region is incomplete because the game isn't released to the US and others can't be here for not having enough information Aerodactyl999 just guessed for Dean.**

 **Jimmy:No bad comments or else.**

 **Charles:What the young crazy lad says good bye to all and no bad comments.**

 **Angelo:Get back to your cage mister.**


	5. Alice Potter and the Mew Finale

**Aerodactyl999:Hello everyone sorry to mention this but I'm skipping the time line and new Pokemon that are caught are.**

 **Alice reccent captures muk, porygon z, espeon, umbreon,glaceon, jolteon, vaporeon,flareon, sylveon, and leafeon.**

 **Ron reccent captures kabutops, muk, weezing, porygon, flareon, and jolteon.**

 **Hermione reccent captures omastar,porygon, glaceon, espeon, vaporeon, and leafeon.**

 **Draco caught Blastoise, Poliwrath, seadra, fearow, pidgeot, beedrill, kabutops, arbok, electabuzz, primeape, parasect, persian, weezing, electrode, hitmonlee, arcanine, gengar, marowak, onix, machamp, nidoking, muk, leafeon, umbreon, cloyster, gyarados, golbat, kingler, and venomoth.**

 **Blaise caught venusaur,cloyster, dodrio, pidgeot, omastar, golbat, arbok, venomoth, hitmontop, electrode, chansey, snorlax, leafeon, sylveon, weezing, gyarados, and seadra.**

 **Pug caught Charizard, Seaking, Slowbro, Raticate, beedrill, aerodactyl, clefable, arbok, victreebel, vileplume, venomoth, primape, hitmonchan, machamp, nidoqueen, hypno, persian, dugtrio, and muk.**

 **Daphne caught venusaur, butterfree, pidgeot, arbok, nidoqueen, clefable, wigglytuff, vileplume, venomoth, persian, ninetales, rapidash, farfetch'd, hitmonchan, seaking, starmie, lapras, vaporeon, espeon, glaceon, kabutops, and seadra.**

 **Theodore caught charizard, beedrill, raticate, raichu, sandslash, nidoking, golbat, parasect, golduck, primeape, arcanine, machamp, golem, tentacruel, muk, electrode, hypno, marowak, hitmonlee, weezing, electabuzz, jolteon, leafeon, snorlax, gyarados, and aerodactyl.**

 **Milicent caught Blastoise, beedrill, butterfree, pidgeot, raichu, sandslash, nidoqueen, nidoking, clefable, ninetales, wigglytuff, vileplume, venomoth, dugtrio, persian, golduck, primeape, arcanine, poliwrath, alakazam, machamp, rapidash, dodrio, farfetch'd, gengar, hitmontop, kingler, marowak, seaking, starmie, electabuzz, vaporeon, and omastar.**

 **Zekrom: Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Pokemon, Harry Potter, a few ocs, and well I can't remember but anyway on with the show.**

 **Kyurem:Join us Zekrom.**

 **Aerodactyl999:You are not supposed to be here until book 5 get out of here.**

Silent night by Kelly Clarkson who owns the song that is now performed by all the guardians

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing "Alleluia"!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

"Give a round of applause and all students for your Christmas holiday you will see a battle between teachers and we will see who the top teacher is."said Albus as everyone clapped.

"Arcanine, tauros, Chesnaught, staraptor,carracosta, and claydol come on out"said Rolanda.

"Dunsparce,Dusknoir, Feraligator, Ludicolo, toxicroak, and swoobat lets do out specialty"said Filius the duskull hybrid.

"Battle begin"said Albus as Rolanda told carracosta to use hydropump.

"Toxicroak go in front of the hydro pump and use drain punch"said Filius as toxicroak heading straight towards carracosta only for carracosta to show its ability is sturdy.

"Staraptor use brave bird on swoobat"Rolanda with swoobat panicking.

"Feraligator jump then ice punch on staraptor"said Filius as the punch caused an explosion.

"Tauros wild charge and arcanine flame charge"said Rolanda as she called back staraptor.

"Ludicolo use rain dance, dusknoir use protect, and dunsparce use dig"said Filius as the Pokemon braced for impact which shattered the shield.

"Dusknoir use shadow punch on claydol"said Filius as the punch was sent to claydol as it psychic to take out toxicroak.

"Swoobat use attract"said Filius a swoobat took all the Pokemon down.

"The winner is Filius Flitwick, Aeron and Severus Snape you are all up next"said Dumbledore.

"Heracross,Delcatty,Greninja,Aerodactyl,haxorus,and garchomp to the battlefront"said Aeron as he used mega evolution on half his pokemon.

"sawsbuck, arbok, milotic, skarmory, carnivine, serperior make me proud"said Snape as he smiled at them as everyone was shock except anyone who is new to the school.

"Snape can smile"said Ron as Percy told him"Everyone smiles and Snape may look cold but I heard he cares about his Pokemon more than anyone except not more than hagrid".

"Hey guys why don't we spice this up even more"said Aeron in a creepy voice as all his Pokemon groan.

-Seriously you remember the last time-said Delcatty as he doesn't like the idea of being overboard.

-That is the third time this day-yelled Garchomp remembering all the focus attacks.

-Lets just battle normally like everyone else-said Greninja as Aeron agreed.

"Garchomp use dragon rush on skarmory, greninja use water pulse on arbok, delcatty use icebeam on carnivine, heracross use megahorn on sawsbuck, haxorus use dragon claw, and aerodactyl sky drop on serperior"said Aeron as garchomp's dragonrush ate skarmory, greninja doing a point blank water pulse, delcatty using his second signature move on carnivine even if others used it, heracross trips and accidentally crush sawsbuck, haxorus lashing and slashing milotic, and aerodactyl using skydrop on serperior.

"A swift victory to Aeron, Minerva and Pomfrey go out"said Rolanda as the teachers saw one of the powerful people being defeated.

"Meganium, audino, blissey, swanna, kangaskhan, and gardevior lets battle"said Pomfrey as she used mega evolution on half her pokemon.

"Empoleon,medicham,mismagius,vespiquen,purugly, and liepard come on out"said Mcgonagall as she used mega evolution on medicham.

"Meganium and gardevior use magical leaf on empoleon, Blissey and audino use dazzling gleam on the remaining pokemon, kangaskhan and swanna join blissey and audino by combining dazzling gleam with hyper beam"said Pomfrey as everyone wasn't use to seeing Madam Pomfrey using fire power as purugly and vespiquen got knocked out.

"Empoleon use metal claw on the magical leaf then use drill peck on meganium, mismagius use thunderbolt on swanna, liepard use iron tail on gardevior, medicham use focus blast on blissey and kangaskhan"said Mcgonagall as Empoleon deflected the projectiles and tackling meganium to the ground.

-Are you alive-said Liepard as she hit gardevior on the head as medicham fought like zenyatta.

-I'm hit-yelled swanna as she plummeted then exploded (Wait a minute this isn't Star Wars)

" Audino use disarming voice on medicham" said Madam Pomfrey taking out medicham.

"Mismagius use mystical fire on meganium, Empoleon use flash cannon and liepard use iron tail on audino"said Mcgonagall.

"The winner of this round is Minerva Mcgonagall, Pomona and Irma you are up next"said Rolanda

"Samurott, watchog, noctowl, absol, espeon, and gengar lets show them why knowledge is power"said Irma throwing a book on the ground.

"Torterra, victreebel, breloom, maractus, gourgeist, and simisage show them what nature can do"said Pomona sending out creatures of nature from plant to beast.

"Let the battle begin"said Rolanda.

"Torterra use frenzy plant"said Pomona as the the other Pokemon on the other side got unlucky except gengar,espeon, absol and samurrot.

"Espeon use signal beam,absol and samurrot use blizzard, gengar use toxic"said Irma as all the Pokemon took the attack leaving breloom and gourgeist.

-We are screwed-said gourgeist super (Sorry I don't know what to call gourgeist by the size) as more projectiles appeared.

-Trap-said breloom as he did parkour on nothing.

"Wait a minute you breaking the laws of physics or reality"said Mary the banette guardian.

-Oooops dang it-said breloom accidentally making his trainer lose the battle

"Well Irma wins the battle and now we are on the final 4, Aeron and Filius go to the battlefield"said Rolanda.

"Cofagrigus, noivern, lucario, infernape, tyranitar, and crawdaunt to the battlefront"said Aeron

"Cradily, durant, aegislash, emboar, goodra, and sunflora prepare for battle"said Filius bringing out his Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin and may arceus show mercy on ol filius"said Rolanda.

"Aegislash use night slash on cofagrigus, sunflora use razor leaf on tyranitar, goodra use aqua tail on infernape, cradily use ancient power on noivern, durant use x scissor on crawdaunt, and emboar use flame charge on lucario"said the human duskull hybrid.

"Cofagrigus execute shadow pulse technique after you dodge, tyranitar use ice beam on sunflora, infernape use dual chop on goodra after you dodge the attack, noivern use agility then use dragon pulse on cradily at point blank, crawdaunt use hidden power on durant, and lucario use zen headbutt on emboar head on"said Aeron as every Pokemon filius sent got defeated.

Time skip 30 minutes later

"Professor are you ok"said Alice

"I'm ok Alice, Aeron is too strong he used good Pokemon even if most trainers have them."said Filius.

"Now for the last battle Aeron and Minerva go now."said Rolanda.

"Typhlosion,sandslash,hydreigon,darmanitan,beedrill,and golurk to the battlefront once more"said Aeron wielding a pencil like maniac.

"Don't you dare or we sacrifice your ice cream"said Tristan as he hold a spoon.

"Fine!"said Aeron putting his pencil in his pocket.

"Charizard, accelgor, bronzong, gyarados, volcarona, and weavile stay strong"said Minerva as she prepared.

"Charizard blastburn, accelgor water shuriken, bronzong charge beam, gyarados dark pulse, volcarona signal beam, and weavile hyperbeam"said Minerva.

"Everyone protect"said Aeron as his friends created a impenetrable shield.

"Everyone go crazy"said Aeron as everyone I his team grin.

-Hyper beam-yelled everyone in unison

"Everyone use protect"said Minerva as she created a shield the same as Aeron's except it got vaporized.

"Aeron your battling like Alice except you go over board tons of times"said Pomfrey and her blissey,serperior,leavanny,swanna,audino,unfezant,clefable,wigglytuff,slowbro,meganium,slowking,gardevior,chimecho,luvdisc,cherrim, lucario, gallade, gothitelle, alomomola, aromatisse, clawitzer, , lopunny,musharna, lilligant, jynx, lapras, vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, lanturn, ampharos, espeon, umbreon, granbull, miltank, delcatty, grumpig, altaria, kricketune, mismagius, togekiss, leafeon, glaceon, florges, meowstic both male and female, slurpuff, sylveon, raichu, xatu, girafarig, plusle, minun, illumise, spinda, delphox, nidoqueen, nidoking, primeape, arcanine, poliwrath, machamp, farfetch'd, hitmonchan, kangaskhan, furret, azumarill, sudowoodo, politoad, jumpluff, sunflora, shuckle, heracross, mantine, linoone, breloom, hariyama, medicham, volbeat, lunatone, solrock, infernape, luxray, pachirisu, toxicroak, magmortar, electivire, watchog, stoutland, simisage, simisear, simipour, swoobat, conkeldurr, throh, sawk, whimsicott, maractus, cinccino, reuniclus, emolga, mienshao, pyroar, pangoro, furfrou, barbaracle, hawlucha, dedenne, vileplume, parasect, roserade, sawsbuck, vivillon, butterfree, beedrill, ledian, seaking, beautifly, blastoise, swampert, serperior, arbok, crobat, victreebel, tentacruel, muk, weezing, ariados, gengar, qwilfish, dustox, volcarona, swalot, seviper, skuntank, drapion, toxicroak, scolipede, garbador, amoongus, dragalge, and venomoth.(I picked Pokemon that used helping hand, wish, healing wish, heal pulse, heal bell, and aromatherapy and also the poison types that might have anti venom)

"I'm glad that there is not too many injuries but the fact that there are more medics here is crowding everyone"said Albus as he is squished by swampert, musharna, lunatone, solrock, emolga ,and ariados.

"First years to the room"said Albus as the first years went to the room that looks like a safari.

Time skip again because I'm so lazy and at the house with Sirius, Remus, and her lovely Aunt Petunia

 **dream world**

 **"Everyone the wall is breaking get in formation"said a humanoid feline**

 **"Brother will we protect our friend who is related to us"said a small version of the humanoid feline**

 **"Wait is mew our mother or is mew our sister"said another one**

 **"Elder mewtwo the ditto can't decide which Pokemon they want to turn into"said a persian.**

 **"Just tell them to turn into us"said mewtwo as the wall broke down as six shadows appeared and the crustle guardian's brain flew to a electrode.**

 **"Fearow use shadow sky, pachirisu shadow bolt, venusaur shadow end, dunsparce use shadow panic, crustle use shadow storm, linoone use shadow rush" said a dark entity as all non shadow pokemon got taken out one by one.(The defending Pokemon are from cerulean cave).**

 **Dream end**

Info Alice got her Parent's hitmontop, hitmonchan, lunala, and magearna

Hagrid got a gible egg.

Gible ate few of Hagrids house

Sneaked Gible by lunala and invisibility stone.

Forgot stone and now detention with Parkinson also they met fang the houdoom and a herd of talking zebstrika.

Dead Rapidash and now to the chamber of secrets and also Ravenclaw lost 150 points but still 1st place.

"Proffesor someone is planning to attack the forbidden door to the mew"said Alice as Filius red eyes sweated.

"Um Alice why don't you go to sleep I mean you must be tired from detention"said Filius as he sweat on his one red eye.

"Ok"said Alice as she left with Hermione and Padma.

"Hermione is the plan already setting"said Alice as she sent Ron to help the guardians get a balanced team, Neville and Seamus making tomato berry cannons , and Dudley to set a spy cam.

12:00

"Padma and Hermione lets go"as Alice packed up picking charizard,electivire,raichu,arbok, scizor, and jolteon while Hermione brought Venusaur,starmie,ninetales,rapidash,hitmontop, and lapras and Padma brought blastoise,scyther,nidoqueen,persian, , and pidgeot.

In the forbidden room

"Woah"said Hermione as she and everyone else saw destruction and talking guardians who a what the still alive.

"My limbs are scattered"said Tristan as his armor is scattered wiggling.

"I'm stuck"said Junior as he is underneath his destroyed baby carriage.

"Where is my brain at"yelled the crustle guardian as half his head is blown off.

"How did I get impaled by my own sword"said Kirito as he is stuck on a wall.

"This is uncomfortable"said the gyarados guardian sliced in half.

"Get back hand"said the lopunny guardian as her hand her hand started to strangle her.

"Alice in here"said Padma as the girls saw a brain and a room with minced spiky vines then another room with Pokemon.

"Alice let's help this Pokemon and release them once we are finish with this"said Hermione as she and Padma getting the teachers.

30 minutes later

"You there"said Alice as it turns out to be Quirrel

"Alice you know this"said Squirrel as he pointed to the mirror of erised.

"Yes the mirror of erised"said Alice as she remembered.

Flashback

"Alice you know about the mirror"said Albus as he used alakazam to help see through disguises.

"No but I saw my parents and their Pokemon"said Alice as Albus chuckled.

"Well the mirror of erised is the mirror that shows everyone's desires like me I see socks"said Albus as alakazam made a face with a sweat 😅😑.

-Actually it is his family, all his Pokemon, all his friends and cheese infinitely falling from the sky-said Alakazam as Alice made a seriously face.

Flashback ended

"Yes I have heard about it in a weird way"said Alice.

"Well what do you see"said Squirrel as he unraveled his turban to find a ugly face so (you know what kill it kill it with fire or look a flying taco)

In real world

"Look a fly taco"said Aerodactyl999 as he pointed then ran away from electronic device.

Back to Alice's world.

"Charizard,Electivire,scizor,raichu,arbok, and jolteon lets protect the school"said Alice as she battled with her team as Squirrel sent out his shadow pokemon.

-Thunderbolt-said jolteon as he shot shadow linoone.

-Dig-yelled shadow dunsparce and regular arbok.

-Iron tail-yelled raichu only to miss shadow pachirisu.

-Hyper beam-yelled Scizor as he failed to notice that shadow venusaur is well trained and way quicker.

-Dragon rush-yelled charizard as he hit fearow.

-Focus... Pun-said electivire only to get hit by rock wrecker by shadow crustle.

-Oh trap-said charizard as a skinny ball of flames head straight to him.

-I got you and eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-said Arbok eating himself as he thought it was dunsparce.

-Oh oh-said Scizor before exploding.

-Stand still or I uhhhhh-said Raichu as pachirisu hit raichu with his own tail.

-Metal claw-yelled linoone as he sent the thunderbolt back to jolteon.

-How did we fail-said the injured Pokemon.

"Now Alice I suggest that you tell me what is in the mirror"said Dumb Morestupid Skittles (I only like the green skittles and also orange and yellow ones)

"I see my family"said Alice as she saw mew's pokeball.

"Tell the truth girl"said The married couple.

"I see me winning in the game of Pokemon battlefront "said Alice.

"Let me see"said Squirrel as moldy yelled"she has the mew everyone stop her" as everyone crowded around her as a blue light appeared.

1 week later.

"Dumbledore what happened to mew"said Alice as she saw him first and everyone else crowded around.

"Mew went away to spend a little bit of time up with Nicholas Flamel but a few Pokemon wanted to join you"said Albus as he placed the pokeballs in a well showing ditto, golem, 2 regular mewtwo, and one shiny mewtwo.

"No don't you bring that in here"said Pomfrey as the Twins Gred and Forge brought a black toilet.

"I'm ok with it"giggled Alice as she blushed at the sight of Fred.

"Ok but how will you carry it"said Pomfrey as the toilet disappeared.

"Alice just rest you got a big day ahead tomorrow"said Hermione hugging her.

"Wait what happened to Quirrell and Voldemort"said Alice as everyone but Dumbledore gasped.

"Quirrell is in the World Pokemon Center and Voldemort fled as a red light and I will have to look it up"laughed Dumbledore as he got himself a bean thinking that it was pan de ube as it turns out to be Muk slime.

Next day.

"Alice you are the last one to do the test are you ready because this will determine it"said Albus as Snape sent out marowak.

"Marowak come on out"said Alice as she sent out a shiny marowak.

"Marowak use sword dance then bone rush"yelled Snape as his marowak zoom towards the shiny marowak.

"Marowak use protect"said Alice as shiny marowak stopped other marowak in its track.

-Stop reminding me of my mother-yelled shiny marowak as she wanted to erase the memory.

-I'm a guy-said the regular marowak.

"Marowak use ice beam on the ground"said Alice as the field was covered with ice.

"Marowak use bonemerang"said Snape as marowak threw his bone.

"Marowak catch it"said Alice as everyone thought that it is suicide.

"Now marowak use sword dance then double bone rush"said Alice as marowak slide to Snape's marowak.

-Ouch why am I not behead-yelled marowak "We had to make it non violent but since that can kill you, you will just keep getting damage and continue"yelled the marowak guardian as the guardians used a familiar blue light.

"Marowak use ice beam"said Alice as Snape's marowak froze on the spot.

"Marowak return and Sprout you are up"said Snape as he gave his marowak to Pomfrey.

"Victreebel come on out"said Sprout sending out victreebel.

-Ready to ahhhhh cold cold cold-said Victreebel as he needs a doctor after.

"Magmortar lets battle together"said Alice as her magmortar melted the ice that's underneath.

"Victreebel hold onto that rock then use razor leaf"yelled professor sprout as victreebel grappled onto a rock and sending two sharp leaves to magmortar.

-I hope I don't get hypothermia-screamed victreebel.

"Magmortar use fire spin to counter the attack then use lava plume"said Alice as the leaves burnt down.

-Sorry nerd but you now are getting hyperthermia-said Magmortar as he rained terror across the land.

-Help me I'm stuck-yelled victreebel sitting on the rock surrounded by boiling hot lava only to get hit by a rock then get shriveled up.

"Magmortar you are gonna be on time out"said Alice.

-What did I take it too far-said magmortar before being returned.

"I will take care of this mess gyarados use hydro pump on the lava"said Filch as he sent gyarados to battle and clean up the mess.

"Electivire come on out"said Alice.

-It's time to balance the playing field-yelled electivire with his blue eyes getting brighter.

"Gyarados use dragon tail"said Filch.

-Nobody gets out alive-said gyarados as Alice sweat drop as he said something stupid.

"Electivire use dig then thunder punch"said Alice as electivire escaped the wrath of gyarados.

-Were the beeeeeeeeep did you go- yelled gyarados as all the guardians covered their ears.

"What we are still kids even If we didn't age"said Kid the cacturne guardian (From soul eater at least he won't complain about things that are asymmetrical).

-Pow-said electives as he punch gyarados at the back of his head.

-Mommy is that you-said gyarados before being knocked out.

"Dragonite lets battle"said Filius as dragonite dance to battle.

"charizard come on out"said Alice as charizard towered over dragonite.

"Dragonite use water pulse"said Filius.

"Charizard dodge then use dragon rush"said Alice.

-You missed sucker and your mother lay eggs so horrible that one of the horrible eggs that hatched is you-taunted charizard as he finished dragonite.

-She died-cried the female dragonite as she fell down crying.

"Charizard time out"said Alice as what charizard said is over the line.

"Half the serving,no second serving and 50 points off ravenclaw for what charizard said"yelled Filius as his Pokemon carried dragonite.

"Arcanine lets battle"said mcgonagall.

"Zapdos lets make a first impression"yelled Alice as everyone gasped.

"Everyone who is in the league of zapdos bow down"yelled Tristan as other guardians bowed down to zapdos.

"If you are wondering why guardians bow down to legendary pokemon it is because they have to be in a league of a legendary and if a legendary battle another then the guardians battle the other guardians"said Aeron(I will make an example each guardian chooses a side and can have multiple leaders)

Example Tristan works for genesect,articuno,entei,lugia,regice,rayquaza,azelf,dialga,zekrom,tornadus,virizion,xerneas,hoopa, manaphy, shaymin,darkrai, latios,lunala ,and deoxys speed form.

Top priority leaders

1#rayquaza

2#darkrai

3#xerneas

4#dialga

5#genesect

6#entei

7#lunala

8#hoopa

9#zekrom

10#articuno

11#lugia

12#azelf

13#shaymin

14#manaphy

15#latios

16#Regice

17#virizion

18#blue zygarde

19#deoxys speed form

20#tornadus

if rayquaza battles darkrai then Tristan battles against darkrai.

End of example

-Boss wait don't kill me I want to live-said Arcanine.

"Sorry arcanine but it is my choice that I want to battle"said zapdos

-Please don't kill me I have a wife and kids-cried arcanine

"Ok you just you know what stop you are embarrassing yourself and the public"said zapdos

"Zapdos use thunder"said Alice as zapdos rained terror and destruction on arcanine

-Why me-cried arcanine as he fell down on ashes that used to be his hair.

"Sandslash prepare for terror on the battlefront"said Aeron as the sandslash went to battle.

-Wait what do you mean-yelled sandslash before noticing the devastation and the zapdos-Where is moltres when zapdos is attacking-

"Zapdos return and mewtwo come on out"said Alice as sandslash got shivers.

-Don't kill me-said sandslash before passing out.

"Wow and the battle didn't start"said Aeron giving Alice 95% of the points due to critical injuries and Pokemon fainting before the battle starts

Time skip

Play what kind of pokemon are you (sorry it will take long)

"Today has been an eventful year but it seems like there is going to be one last battle which is the same people as the first battle Parkinson and Potter go to the battlefield and may the best one win."yelled Dumbledore.

"This ends you little beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"screetched Pansy as she just been censored.

"What we die when someone swears unless Tristan is done with the machine so we could uncensored the swearing."yelled the mudsdale guardian.

"Charizard come on out"yelled Alice as charizard appeared wearing a hat.

-This humiliating but I deserved it anyway-said charizard.

"Big whoop your charizards fat"said Pansy sending out her charizard.

-Please don't kill me-cried the smaller charizard.

-Ok if killing humans is allowed then you would have been freed but we can't have everything in life-said Large charizard.

"Charizard use slash"said Alice knowing that Pansy's charizard is weaker.

"Charizard use blast burn"yelled Pansy as she made a mistake.

"Charizard is unable to battle giant charizard wins"yelled Aeron as Pansy's charizard fell on its back due to Giant charizard cutting through the flames.

"Jynx go"said Pansy sending out a perfectly good and healthy jynx (By good and healthy I mean even uglier)

-You shall never mess with my trainer-said Jynx

"Golem roll out"said Alice

-Rock and roll-said Golem as he wore his shades.

"Jynx use psychic"said Pansy as jynx carried the heavy pokemon.

"Golem use rock blast"said Alice as golem sent rocks at jynx.

-I don't go down easily-said Jynx.

"Golem use rollout"said Alice

"Jynx use ice punch"yelled Pug

-Hot hot hot-screamed Jynx as she created sparks of fire with the impact.

-Cold, cold , and yes I am-screamed the rolling ball of ice.

"Golem switch to fire punch"yelled Alice

-Sorry but you aren't my type-smirked Golem backing up then punching jynx in the face.

"Jynx is unable to battle the winner is the icy cold golem who is cold either way I mean look at what he just said I mean it is hilarious but cold"said Aeron.

"Just be glad that the jynx guardian is in azkaban"said the golem guardian placing sticky bombs on the wall.

"Sorry but we are making defenses just in case"said the infernape guardian before the donphan guardian and the gogoat guardian exploded.

"That's my bad I ignited the bomb"yelled the flareon guardian before screaming.

"Mr Mime make me proud"screeched Jynx.

-I'm a girl-said Mr mime

"Ninetales send them to hell"said Alice

"Ms Potter language and guardians why didn't you censor it"yelled mcgonagall.

"Hell is basically saying underworld"said Tristan as he light up his arrow like a lightsaber.

"Mr Mime use psybeam"yelled Pansy .

"Ninetales Flame burst then use dark pulse"said Alice in a calm voice as mr mime's attack was cancelled.

-Sorry but it wasn't meant be-sighed ninetales as she finished mr mime.

"Mr mime really was either a mime or a testing dummy either way I'm ok"said Aeron.

"Gahhhhhhhhh persian, vileplume, and clefable attack that ninetales"yelled Pansy throwing a tantrum.

"Ninetales return and Dragonite use dragon tail"yelled Alice with hesitation.

"Ok 15 points from slytherin and Alice wins"said Aeron noticing the fact that slytherin has the least amount of points.

"Well for that today in 3rd place is slytherin with 50 points, tied for 2nd place is hufflepuff with 230 points, tied for 2nd place is gryffindor with 230, and first place for ravenclaw with the most points in history 1200 points.

"But to add little more points 600 points to ravenclaw for planning out the defenses for the forbidden corridor, and 400 points for gryffindor and hufflepuff for good use of pyrotechnics, good use of tomato berries, and balancing the guardians defense."said Albus.

"Yay even though we still lost we held firm"said Tristan before falling apart.

"Tristan did you use tape"said Tsugumi the audino guardian.

"Hey I don't want people to worry about me"said Tristan as he hopped away from the doctors.

Time skip.

"Aunt Petunia/Mom we are home"yelled Dudders and target practice.

"My two babies how was school"said Petunia.

"It was great and Alice got an award for top first year trainer of the year for winning 200 battles"said Dudley.

"Hey Aunt what Pokemon did you catch"said Alice while her aunt went to the back yard showing venusaur, butterfree, beedrill, pidgeot, raichu, sandslash, nidoqueen, ninetales, wigglytuff, clefable, crobat, vileplume, parasect, venomoth, dugtrio, golduck, alakazam, victreebel, rapidash, dodrio, farfetch'd, dewgong, cloyster, kingler, exeggutor, marowak, hitmonchan, blissey, rhydon, kangaskhan, kingdra, mr mime, starmie, lapras, espeon, vaporeon, jolteon, omastar, leafeon, kabutops, Typhlosion, furret, ledian, ariados, lanturn, togetic, ampharos, bellossom, azumarill, sudowoodo, politoad, jumpluff, aipom, sunflora, yanma, quagsire, misdreavus, 7 unowns, girafarig, dunsparce, granbull, scizor, ursaring, piloswine, donphan, smeargle, miltank, and tyranitar along with Sirius' and Remus' Pokemon.

"So kids how was school"said Petunia.

"It was great that in history there were many things that we learned about the guardians"said Dudley.

"And the fact that there are outpost all over the world"said Alice as the communicator she received for Christmas has a yellow light shining as the communicator opened.

"Breaking news the outpost in Antarctica is destroyed and these are the missing guardians"showing a girl with a cryogonall, a boy with a beartic, a girl and an aurorus, and another girl with a vanilluxe.

"Everyone look at the newspaper we got our youngest ministry of pokemon"yelled Sirius showing a paper that says 'Our youngest minister Ash Ketchum Age 28

"I heard that Ash Ketchum has been top trainer for all his school year and Sirius never leave me again"said Remus as he was huffing and puffing.

"Well this will be great summer"said Alice as she doesn't know what is going to happen next.

In the Parkinson Manor

"So she freed the shadow Pokemon and quirrel my lord"said Cassius Parkinson(Sorry but I don't know about the Parkinsons)

"Yes but I do have a secret weapon just place my diary and the pokeballs containing heatran, nihilego, and phione with a random kid going to hogwarts"said the wraith.

"So shadow zygarde"smirked Cassius as he didn't know that a certain Pokemon were eavesdropping.

-Everyone the next chosen one is in trouble-said the certain small Pokemon with the crystals or gems in its eye.

-which one is it Dobby, Ketchum or Potter-said big red eye cyclops

-The Potter Ragnok-said Dobby as the five Pokemon in the room gasped.

-Can't we contact the guardians-suggested by gleamscar.

-We can't if the guardians are banned-whispered griphook.

-Let the adults think-said thunderclaw.

-May arceus show mercy on her-as mudstumps prayed.

 **Aerodactyl999:Oh no medic show mercy on Alice arceus.**

 **Arceus,Medic,Mercy:What.**

 **Ash:Wow I did great I mean I never gotten that high of a job I was thinking more of gym leader or auror or teacher.**

 **Pikachu:Wow we got our old friends Magnezone (Magnemite), dragonite(dratini), rhyperior(rhyhorn),3 raticate(2 rattata) ,beedrill(weedle), butterfree(caterpie), pidgeot(pidgeoto), venusaur(bulbasaur, charizard(charmander), blastoise(squirtle), fearow(spearow), sandslash(sandshrew), clefable(clefairy), wigglytuff(jigglypuff),2 crobat(zubat), vileplume(oddish), bellosom(oddish), dugtrio(diglett), 2 primeape(mankey), golduck(psyduck), giant tentacruel(tentacool), rapidash(ponyta egg),slowbro(slowpoke), muk, gengar(haunter), steelix, hypno, kingler(krabby), marowak(cubone), hitmonlee, blissey(chansey), kangaskhan, kingdra(horsea), espeon(eevee), nidoking(nidorino), victreebel(bellsprout), parasect, exeggutor(exeggcute), lapras, dodrio, arbok, persian, giant slowbro (giant slowpoke), ditto, dewgong(seel), alakazam, scizor(scyther),electivire(electabuzz), tauros, pinsir, lapras, omastar, aerodactyl, kabutops, snorlax, poliwrath(poliwhirl), meganium(chikorita),typhlosion(cyndaquil), feraligator(totodile), furret(sentret), shiny noctowl,3 ariados(1 spinarak), togekiss(togepi egg), politoad(poliwag),ambipom(aipom), sunflora(sunkern), yanmega, quagsire(wooper), talking slowking, wobbuffet, A/S/H/G unown, houndoom, octillery(remoraid), mamoswine(swinub), ursaring(teddiursa), shuckle, heracross, corsola, seaking, mantine, dunsparce, mismaguise(misdreavus), delibird, donphan(phanpy egg), ampharos(mareep), tyranitar(larvitar egg),sceptile(treecko),blaziken (torchic egg), swampert, mightyena, shiftry(seedot), swellow(taillow), gardevoir(ralts egg),gallade(ralts), breloom(shroomish), 2 slaking(1 vigoroth),2 exploud(1 loudred and 1 whismur), azumarill(azurill egg),2 sableye, aggron(aron), volbeat, roserade(budew), linoone(zigzagoon),sharpedo, gyarados, camerupt(numel), torkoal, 3 grumpig(2 spoink), flygon, 2 tropius, manectric(electrike), seviper, crawdaunt(corphish), big whiscash, cradily, armaldo(anorith),absol,2 glalie(2 snorunt), gliscor(gligar),relicanth, salamence, shiny metagross, torterra(turtwig), infernape(chimchar), empoleon(piplup egg), staraptor(starly), luxray(luxio), bibarel(bidoof), walrein(spheal), mothim, venomoth, nidoqueen(nidoran female), nidoking(nidoran male), floatzel(buizel), cherrim, gasttrodon east(east shellos), drifblim (drifloon), buneary, honchkrow(murkrow), spiritomb, garchomp(gible), 2 lucario(1 riolu), hippowdon(hippopotas), drapion, abomasnow(snover), weavile, gliscor(gligar), porygon-z(porygon), dusknoir, froslass, one of each rotom, serperior(snivy), emboar(tepig), samurott(oshawott), watchog, simisear, unfezant female(pidove), gigalith(roggenrola), audino, conkeldurr, seismitoad(palpitoad), throh, sawk, houndoom(houndour), leavanny(sewaddle), scolipede(venipede), whimsicott(cottonee), basculin red striped, krookodile(sandile), 3 darmanitan(2 darumaka),scrafty(scraggy egg), cofagrigus(yamask), carracosta(tirtouga), archeops(archen), garbodor(trubbish), tyrantrum(tyrunt),aurorus(amaura), rampardos(cranidos), bastiodon(shieldon), zoroark(zorua), swanna, ludicolo(lotad), vanilluxe(vanillite), sawsbuck(deerling), amoongus(foongus), jellicent female( female frillish), alomomola, galvantula(joltik), ferrothorn(ferroseed), klinklang, beeheeyem, 2 honedge, doublade(honedge), aegislash(honedge), chandelure(lampent), jolteon (eevee egg), shiny glaceon(eevee egg), excadrill(drilbur), shiny sylveon, haxorus (axew egg), beartic(cubchoo), golurk, braviary, mandibuzz,volcarona(larvesta egg), bouffalant, hydreigon(deino), chesnaught(chespin egg), greninja(froakie), delphox(delphox egg), talonflame(fletchling), 2 blue florges(1 blue floette), vivillon(scatterbug), pyroar(litleo),shiny gogoat(skiddo egg), 4 bisharp(3 pawniards),20 pawniards, pangoro, aromatisse(spritzee), dragalge(skrelp), hawlucha, carbink, goodra(goomy), shiny trevenant(shiny phantump), raichu, noivern (noibat egg), victini, keldeo, meloetta, water type genesect, diancie, zekrom, phione, darkrai, groudon, ho-oh, azelf, arceus, shiny rayquaza, latias, latios, lugia, mew, mewtwo, suicune, entei, shiny raikou, and talking meowth.**

 **Ash's now Pokemon in the anime:WHAT!**

 **Crawdaunt:Wait when did those pokemon appear?!**

 **Aerodactyl999: Well I will tell you but I'm going to say other names**

 **Dawn**

 **Job: Author**

 **Age:24**

 **pokemon piplup, bibarel(bidoof), kricketune(kricketot), wormadam plant form(burmy plant form), mothim(plant form), vespiquen(female combee), cherrim, ambipom(aipom), lopunny(buneary), hippowdon, lumineon, froslass, tangrowth, togekiss, mamoswine(swinub), ursaring, breloom(shroomish), pachirisu, leafeon(eevee), glaceon(eevee), staraptor(starly), electivire(electabuzz), sylveon(eevee), espeon(eevee), dusknoir(dusclops), victreebel(bellsprout), shiftry(seedot), serperior(snivy), stoutland(lillipup), liepard(purrloin), simipour(panpour), unfezant male(pidove), lilligant(petilil), maractus, sawsbuck(deerling), amoongus(foongus), alomomola, beartic(cubchoo), mandibuzz(vullaby), greninja(froakie), vivillon(scatterbug),red florges(red flabebe), meowstic female(female espurr), dodrio, muk(grimer), sharpedo, vaporeon(eevee), kabutops(kabuto), armaldo(anorith),rampardos(cranidos), carracosta(tirtouga),aurorus(amaura), gourgeist size small(pumpkaboo small), charizard(charmander), pidgeot(pidgey), nidoqueen(nidoran female), clefable(clefairy), rapidash(ponyta), cloyster, kangaskhan, typhlosion(cyndaquil egg),hitmontop, ledian(ledyba), lanturn(chinchou), miltank, sceptile(treecko), masquerain(surskit), slaking(slakoth), mawile, medicham(meditite), grumpig(spoink), zangoose, milotic(feebas), shaymin, phione, cresselia, and mespirit.**

 **May**

 **Job:Pokezoologist**

 **Age:25**

 **Pokemon blaziken(torchic), beautifly(wurmple), azumarill(azuril), delcatty(skitty), venusaur(male bulbasaur), snorlax(munchlax), hitmonchan, altaria(swablu), dusknoir(duskull), manectric(electrike), minun, relicanth, wailord, gallade(kirlia), gardevoir(kirlia), donphan, tropius, aggron(aron), gorebyss(clampearl), infernape(chimchar), luxray(shinx), gastrodon west(shellos west), mismagius(misdreavus), purugly(glameow), carnivine, magmortar(magmar), samurott(oshawott), simisear(pansear), musharna(munna), seismitoad(tympole), maractus, sigilyph, cinccino, reuniclus(solosis), swanna(ducklett), jellicent female(female frillish), beeheeyem(elgyem), accelgor(shelmet), mienshao(mienfoo), bisharp(pawniard), mandibuzz(vullaby), chesnaught(chespin), diggersby(bunnelby), talonflame(fletchling), pyroar female(female litleo), pangoro(pancham), furfrou, slurpuff(swirlix), tyrantrum(tyrunt), klefki, blastoise(squirtle), butterfree, ninetales(vulpix), nidoking(nidoran male), venomoth(venonat), tentacruel(tentacool), marowak(cubone), blissey(chansey), seaking, omastar(omanyte), cradily(lileep), archeops(archen), bastiodon(shieldon), meganium(chikorita), xatu(natu), sudowoodo(bonsly), porygon-z(porygon), and manaphy.**

 **Brock**

 **Age 33**

 **Job Healer**

 **Pokemon Venusaur(Bulbasaur), steelix(onix), golem(geodude), crobat(zubat), ninetales(vulpix), kabutops(kabuto), aerodactyl, omastar(omanyte), rhyperior(rhyhorn), magnezone(magnemite), marowak(cubone), weezing(koffing), cloyster(shellder), gengar(gastly), machamp(machop), nidoking(nidorino), nidoqueen(nidorina), hitmontop, tangrowth(tangela), tauros, gyarados(magikarp), feraligator(totodile), lanturn(chinchou), azumarill(marill), ampharos(mareep), sudowoodo(bonsly), magcargo(slugma), mamoswine(piloswine), corsola, forretress(pineco), gliscor(gligar), skarmory, scizor(scyther), shuckle, donphan(phanpy), stantler, swampert(mudkip), mightyena(poochyena), ludicolo(lotad), shiftry(nuzleaf), exploud(whismur), slaking(slakoth), pelipper(wingull), breloom(shroomish), hariyama(makuhita), probopass(nosepass), aggron(aron), sableye, mawile, medicham(meditite), manectric(electrike), swalot(gulpin), sharpedo,shiny camerupt(numel egg), torkoal, flygon(trapinch), cacturne(cacnea), spinda, zangoose, seviper, lunatone, solrock, whiscash(barboach), crawdaunt(corphish), claydol(baltoy), cradily(lileep), armaldo(anorith), kecleon, castform, dusknoir(duskull), tropius, absol, glalie, walrein(spheal), huntail(clampearl), relicanth, metagross(beldum), infernape(chimchar), staraptor(starly), bibarel(bidoof), rampardos(cranidos), bastiodon(shieldon), 2 gastrodon (2 shellos), bronzong(bronzor), mr mime(mime jr),shiny hippowdon, toxicroak(croagunk), emboar(tepig), watchog(patrat), simisage, gigalith(roggenrola),shiny audino, excadrill(drilbur), conkeldurr, seismitoad(palpitoad), darmanitan, krookodile(krokorok), crustle, archeops(archen), carracosta(tirtouga egg), cinccino(minccino egg), ferrothorn(ferroseed), klinklang(klink), stunfisk, golurk, bisharp(pawniard), chesnaught(chespin), diggersby, pangoro, barbaracle(binacle), tyrantrum(tyrunt egg), aurorus(amaura), carbink, avalugg(bergmite), uxie, blissey(happiny egg), ninetales(vulpix), noctowl(hoothoot), vileplume.**

 **Max**

 **age 22**

 **Job Headmaster of Salem**

 **Sceptile(treecko), breloom(shroomish), Gallade(ralts), gardevoir(ralts), mightyena, banette(shuppet), poliwrath(poliwag), crawdaunt(corphish), swampert(mudkip), Venusaur(bulbasaur), snorlax(munchlax), linoone(zigzagoon), shiftry(nuzleaf), pelipper, swellow(taillow), slaking(slakoth), ninjask, shedinja, hariyama(makuhita), exploud(whismur), mawile, camerupt(numel), grumpig(spoink), zangoose, sharpedo,armaldo(anorith), castform, dusknoir(dusclops), absol, wobbuffet(wynaut), glalie, walrein(sealeo), relicanth, torterra(turtwig), staraptor(starly), bibarel(bidoof), luxray(shinx), rampardos(cranidos), mothim, floatzel(buizel), gastrodon west and east, drifblim(drifloon egg), honchkrow(murkrow egg), chatot, lucario(riolu egg), drapion(skorupi), carnivine, abomasnow(snover), mantine(mantyke), magmortar(magby), probopass(nosepass), Samurrot(osshawott), stoutland(herdier), simisear(pansear), gigalith(boldore), watchog(patrat), throh, lilligant(petilil), scrafty(scraggy), cofagrigus(yamask), carracosta(tirtouga), garbodor, gothitelle(gothita), jellicent male(frillish), escavalier(karrablast), elektross(tynamo), beheeyem(elgyem), chandelure(lampent), haxorus(axew), bisharp(pawniard), durant, delphox(fennekin), diggersby(bunnelby), pyroar(litleo), pangoro(pancham), furfrou, meowstic male(espurr), malamar(inkay), clawitzer(clauncher), heliolisk(helioptile), tyrantrum(tyrunt), trevenant, avalugg(bergmite), blastoise(squirtle), beedrill(weedle), sandslash(sandshrew), parasect(paras), persian, golduck, victreebel(bellsprout), slowbro(slowpoke), slowking(slowpoke), dodrio(doduo), dewgong(seel), gengar(gastly), steelix(onix), hitmontop, rhyperior(rhyhorn), pinsir, omastar(omanyte), typhlosion(cyndaquil), noctowl(hoothoot), furret(sentret), ledian(ledyba), ampharos(mareep), sudowoodo, yanmega(yanma), quagsire, M/A/X unown, shuckle, granbull(snubull), qwilfish, skarmory, smeargle, stantler, donphan(phanpy), deoxys, and jirachi.**

 **Iris**

 **Age 25**

 **Job dragon keeper**

 **Serperior(snivy), 2 haxorus(1 fraxure and 1 axew egg), excadrill(drilbur), Emboar(pignite), Samurott(osshawott egg), emolga, dragonite, garchomp(gible), vanilluxe, stoutland(lillipup), watchog(patrat), simipour(panpour), simisage(pansage), simisear(pansear), musharna(munna), unfezant(female tranquil), zebstrika(blitzle), audino, scolipede, darmanitan(darumaka), archeops(archen), hydreigon(Deino), druddigon, aggron(lairon), lapras, salamence(bagon), zoroark(zorua), swanna(ducklett), sawsbuck(deerling), galvantula(joltik), swoobat, bisharp(pawniard), beartic(cubchoo), bouffalant, heatmor, durant, mandibuzz(vullaby), greninja(froakie), talonflame(fletchinder), orange florges(orange floette), pangoro, furfrou, barbaracle(binacle), dragalge(skrelp egg), heliolisk(helioptile egg), tyrantrum(tyrunt), shiny goodra(shiny goomy), avalugg, trevenant(phantump), noivern(noibat), charizard(charmander), giant venusaur, blastoise(squirtle egg), butterfree(caterpie), pidgeot(pidgey), arbok(ekans), nidoqueen(nidorina), nidoking(nidorino), clefable(cleffa), wigglytuff(igglybuff), ninetales(vulpix), crobat(golbat), vileplume(oddish), raticate(rattata), persian(meowth), golduck(psyduck), politoad(poliwhirl), rapidash(ponyta), magnezone(magnemite),shiny steelix(shiny onix egg), exeggutor(exeggcute), marowak(cubone), lickylicky(lickitung), kangaskhan, rhyperior(rhydon), kingdra(horsea egg), gyarados, aerodactyl, feraligator(totodile), meganium(chikorita egg), typhlosion(cyndaquil egg), ampharos(mareep), jumpluff, girafarig, mantine, skarmory, tyranitar(larvitar), sceptile(treecko), linoone(zigzagoon), ludicolo(lotad), shiftry(seedot), swellow(taillow), breloom(shroomish), wailord(wailmer), sharpedo(carvanha), torkoal, flygon(trapinch), altaria(swablu), seviper, whiscash(barboach), crawdaunt(corphish), cradily(lileep), milotic(feebas), purple kecleon, tropius, chimecho(chingling), shiny absol), huntail, gorebyss, infernape(chimchar), bibarel(bidoof), staraptor(starly), kricketune, luxray(shinx), roserade(budew), rampardos(cranidos), vespiquen(combee), chatot, lucario(riolu), hippowdon, bastiodon(shieldon), aurorus(Amaura),and lumineon.**

 **Cilan**

 **Job Five star Chef**

 **Age 27**

 **Serperior(snivy) , pansage, simisage(pansage), crustle(dweeble), stunfisk, blue striped basculin, ferrothorn(ferroseed), whimsicott(cottonee), lilligant(petilil), jumpluff(hoppip), stoutland(lillipup), audino, blissey(happiny egg), togekiss(togepi egg), gothitelle(gothita), bisharp(pawniard), leavanny(swadloon), maractus, archeops(archen), cinccino(minccino), reuniclus(solosis), swanna, vanilluxe(vanillite), sawsbuck(deerling egg), escavalier(karrablast), amoongus(foongus), jellicent male, golurk(golett), braviary(rufflet), heatmor, Chesnaught(chespin), vivillon(scatterbug),white florges(white flabebe), gogoat(skiddo), pangoro(pancham), meowstic female(female espurr), aromatisse(spritzee), slurpuff(swirlix), malamar(inkay), barbaracle(binacle), clawitzer(clauncher), heliolisk(helioptile), aurorus(amaura), sylveon(eevee), trevenant(phantump), gourgeist small(small phantump), venusaur(bulbasaur), beedrill, butterfree, vileplume(oddish), parasect(paras), dugtrio(diglett), crobat(zubat), golduck(psyduck), alakazam(abra), victreebel(bellsprout), tentacruel(tentacool), slowbro(slowpoke), farfetch'd, cloyster(shellder), dewgong(seel), kingler(krabby), exeghutor(exeggcute), seaking(goldeen), 2 (1 ), scizor(scyther), magmortar(magby egg), gyarados(magikarp), omastar(omanyte), snorlax, meganium(chikorita), noctowl(hoothoot), ariados(spinarak), ampharos(mareep), bellossom, sudowoodo(bonsly), sunflora(sunkern), shuckle, weavile(sneasel), magcargo(slugma), octillery(remoraid), stantler, hitmonchan, delibird, sceptile(treecko), blaziken(torchic egg), linoone(zigzagoon), ludicolo(lotad), shiftry(seedot), gardevoir(female ralts), breloom(shroomish), slaking(slakoth), roserade(budew egg), sharpedo(carvanha), camerupt(numel), torkoal, grumpig(spoink), cacturne(cacnea), whiscash(barboach), crawdaunt(corphish), cradily(lileep), milotic(feebas), tropius, glalie(snorunt), huntail(clampearl), gorebyss(clampearl), 14 clampearl, luvdisc, relicanth, torterra(turtwig), staraptor(starly), bastiodon(shieldon), mothim(burmy), vespiquen(female combee), female combee, 9 male combee, cherrim(cherubi), chimecho(chingling), bronzong(bronzor), lucario(riolu), carnivine, lickilicky(lickitung), abomasnow(snover), tangrowth(tangela), leafeon(eevee), tangrowth(tangela), gallade(male ralts), glaceon(eevee), rotom heat, rotom frost, and rotom mower.**

 **Clemont**

 **Age 26**

 **Job Inventer**

 **Chesnaught(chespin), luxray(shinx), heliolisk(helioptile), diggersby(bunnelby), dedenne, 2 magnezone(1 magneton 1 magnemite), gogoat(skiddo), malamar, mamoswine, aurorus(amaura), carbink, blastoise(squirtle), butterfree(caterpie), pidgeot(pidgey), raichu(pichu), sandslash(sandshrew), golduck(psyduck), alakazam(abra), crobat(golbat), electrode(voltorb), electivire(elekid egg), starmie(staryu), jolteon(eevee), porygon z(porygon), feraligator(totodile), furret(sentret), ledian(ledyba), ariados(spinarak), lanturn(chinchou), ampharos(mareep), azumarill(marill), ambipom(aipom), umbreon(eevee), C/L/E/M/O/N/T unown, blaziken(torchic), linoone(zigzagoon), dustox(wurmple), shiftry(seedot), breloom(shroomish), manectric(electrike), plusle, minun, spinda, solrock, lunatone, claydol(baltoy), kabutops(kabuto), cradily(lileep), kecleon, castform, absol, metagross(metang), torterra(turtwig), luxray (shinx), rampardos(cranidos), floatzel(buizel), drifblim(drifloon), bronzong(bronzor), chatot, lucario(riolu), probopass(nosepass), bibarel(bidoof), emboar(tepig), watchog(patrat), simisage(pansage), musharna(munna), gigalith(roggenrola), carracosta(tirtouga), zoroark(zorua), galvantul(joltik), klinklang(klink), ferrothorn(ferroseed), elektross(tynamo), reuniclus(solosis), escavalier(karrablast), accelgor(shelmet), beeheeyem(elgyem), cryogonal, stunfisk, golurk(golett), and durant.**

 **Aerodactyl999:OMG this is taking too long I'm doing the rest of the others later.**

 **Meowth:Pls no flames or hates**


	6. Character Creator

**Aerodactyl999:Hello everyone do you want to be a character or have a character in this story then fill out the requirements**

 **Name=**

 **Home(Don't put in actual home or address)=**

 **Job(If character is not old enough then school)=**

 **School(Graduated or not graduated)=**

 **Species(Half breeds of Pokemon like Hagrid and Filius Flitwick, Demi Guardians(Child of a guardian), Human, Guardian(I'm really picky about this one and they could only have the same pokemon species for example the rapidash guardian only has one shiny rapidash two regular rapidash, and three ponyta), Elemental Guardian(Specializes in one type teams example Electivire, galvantula, Ampharos, manectric, luxray, and jolteon)or Alternate personality)=**

 **Top six Pokemon(No legendaries except shaymin, phione, latios, latias, manaphy, moltres, zapdos, articuno, suicune, raikou, entei, celebi, regice, regirock, registeel, regigigas, deoxys, and genesect , If you pick Guardian as a species then pick one species of Pokemon that isn't mentioned to be with a guardian or one type)=**

 **Pokemon List(Except if you are a regular one species Pokemon guardian then no)=**

 **Age(Guardians always stay young)=**

 **Weapon(Anything even a baseball cap or a pencil can be a weapon)=**

 **Leader or Leaders(Leaders if you picked guardian as a species)=**

 **Special Abilities=**

 **Majors(Evolution, Moves and Abilities, Battle, Healing Items, Care of Pokemon, Pokemon History, Psychic, Power ups, Stats, Astronomy, Cooking, Art, Hand to hand combat with weapons, Pokemon Studies, or Botany)=**

 **Aerodactyl999:Hikari Nova this is a world just like the Harry Potter Series but with Pokemon, and change in transportation except uhhhhh nevermind.**

 **Example 1**

 **Name:Aeron**

 **Home:In a cabin deep in the forbidden forest**

 **Job:Pokemon History Professor**

 **School:Unknown**

 **Species:Demi Guardian**

 **Top Pokemon: Sceptile, Delcatty, Aerodactyl, Hydreigon, Golurk, Heracross.**

 **Pokemon List: Venusaur, Blastoise, Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Fearow, Arbok, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Ninetales, Wigglytuff, Parasect, Venomoth, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Arcanine, Alakazam, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Drowzee, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Weezing, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Starmie, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Moltres, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Typhlosion, Meganium, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Crobat, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellosom, Sudowoodo, Politoad, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Quagsire, Espeon, Umbreon, Wobbuffet, Unown A/E/R/O/N, Girafarig, Dunsparce, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Crosola, Octillery, Mantine, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Suicune, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Dustox, Beautifly, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Slaking, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Azumarill, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Minun, Plusle, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Sharpedo, Wailord, Camerupt, Torkoal, Grumpig, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Kecleon, Banette, Tropius, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Relicanth, Salamence, Metagross, Registeel, Latios, Deoxys Speed Form, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Luxray, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Mothim, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Cherrim, Gastrodon east, Ambipom, Drifblim, Lopunny, Mismagius, Honchkrow, Purugly, Skuntank, Bronzong, Chatot, Spiritomb, Garchomp, Lucario, Hippowdon, Drapion, Toxicroak, Carnivine, Lumineon, Abomasnow, Weavile, Magnezone, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Togekiss, Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, Mamoswine, Porygon-Z, Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom(6), Azelf, Manaphy, Shaymin Land, Samurrot, Emboar, Watchog, Stoutland, Liepard, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour, Musharna, Unfezant male and female, Zebstrika, Gigalith, Swoobat, Excadrill, Conkeldurr, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Leavanny, Scolipede, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Basculin blue and red, Krookodile, Darmanitan with zen mode, Maractus, Crustle, Sigilyph, Cofagrigus, Carracosta, Archeops, Garbodor, Zoroark, Cinccino, Reuniclus, Swanna, Vanilluxe, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Escavalier, Amoongus, Jellicent male, Alomomola, Galvantula, Ferrothorn, Klinklang, Elektross, Beheeyem, Chandelure, Haxorus, Beartic, Cryogonal, Accelgor, Stunfisk, Mienshao, Druddigon, Golurk, Bisharp, Bouffalant, Braviary, Mandibuzz, Heatmor, Durant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Genesect water, Delphox, Greninja, Diggersby, Talonflame, Vivillon Ocean, Pyroar male and female, Florges Orange, White, and Blue, Gogoat, Pangoro, Furfrou, Meowstic male and female, Aegislash, Doublade, Spritzee, Swirlix, Malamar, Barbaracle, Dragalge, Heliolisk, Clawitzer, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Sylveon, Hawlucha, Dedenne, Carbink, Goodra, Klefki, Trevenant, Gourgeist small, Pumpkaboo super, Avalugg, Noivern, Alolan Raticate, Alolan Raichu, Alolan Sandslash, Alolan Ninetales, Alolan Persian, Alolan Golem, Alolan Muk, Alolan Exeggutor, Alolan Marowak, Decidueye, Incineroar, Toucannon, Gumshoos, Vikavolt, Crabominable, Oricorio Pom-Pom Style and Sensu Style, Ribombee, Lycanroc Midday and Midnight, 10 Rockruff, Wishiwashi, Toxapex, Mudsdale, Araquanid, Lurantis, Shiinotic, Salazzle, Comfey, Oranguru, Passimian, Bewear, Golisopod, Palossand, Pyukumuku, Silvally, Minior, Komala, Turtonator, Togedemaru, Mimikyu, Drampa, Bruxish, Dhelmise, and Kommo-o.**

 **Age:20**

 **Weapon:Pencil, Rulers, Waterbottle, and spear.**

 **Leaders:Guardian Council**

 **All Legendaries**

 **Special Abilities:Aura, Immortality, and Pinpoint Accuracy.**

 **Majors:Pokemon History**

 **Example 2**

 **Name:Shadow**

 **Home:Corner of the darkest room of Hogwarta**

 **Job:Guard, Spy, Journalist, Muckraker, and Gengar guardian**

 **School:Wasn't invented at the time**

 **Species:Guardian**

 **Top Pokemon:Gengar with gengarite, 2 regular gengar, 3 haunter, and 4 gastly.**

 **Pokemon list:Unknown amount of Gengar/Haunter/Gastly**

 **Age:When the first gastly or haunter or gengar was created or abused.**

 **Weapon:Knife and a smoke bomb.**

 **Leaders:Guardian Council**

 **All Legendaries**

 **Special Abilities:Stealth, Aura, Shadow Manipulation, and Escape.**

 **Major:Power-Ups**

 **Example 3**

 **Name:John**

 **Home:4 Privet Drive (He moved in LOL)**

 **Job:Auror**

 **School:Hogwarts**

 **Top Pokemon:Blaziken, Turtonator, Seviper, Krookodile, Scizor, Registeel**

 **Pokemon List:Venusaur, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Raticate, Alolan Raticate, Fearow, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoking, Ninetales, Crobat, Parasect, Alolan Persian, Golduck, Arcanine, Alolan Golem, Rapidash, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Kingler, Marowak, Alolan Marowak, Rhyperior, Kingdra, Scizor, Magmortar, Pinsir, Gyarados, Ditto, Jolteon, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Meganium, Noctowl, Ariados, Ampharos, Politoed, Sunflora, Ambipom, Espeon, Umbreon, Honchkrow, Yanmega, Quagsire, Unown J/O/H/N, Wobbuffet, Dunsparce, Granbull, Steelix, Weavile, Ursaring, Donphan, Porygon-Z, Hitmontop, Tyranitar, shiny Suicune, Blaziken, Mightyena, Dustox, Shiftry, Swellow, Gardevoir, Ninjask, Exploud, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Manectric, Sharpedo, Grumpig, Relicanth, Wailord, Salamence, Seviper, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Armaldo, Banette, Tropius, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Metagross, Infernape, Staraptor, Bibarel, Luxray, Kricketune, Roserade, Bastiodon, Floatzel, Gastrodon East and West, Drifblim, Lopunny, Bronzong, Chatot, Garchomp, Lucario, Flygon, Drapion, Toxicroak, Magnezone, Gallade, Rotom Frost/Fan/Mower/Wash/Heat, Samurott, Watchog, Stoutland, Simisear, Excadrill, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile, Darmanitan, Crustle, Scrafty, Archeops, Amoongus, Beartic, Bisharp, Druddigon, Accelgor, Greninja, Talonflame, Pangoro, Malamar, Barbaracle, Dragalge, Heliolisk, Tyrantrum, Hawlucha, Dedenne, Goodra, Noivern, Trevenant, Avalugg, Incineroar, Gumshoos, Toucannon, Vikavolt, Lycanroc Midnight, Salazzle, Bewear, Passimian, Golisopod, Palossand, Pyukumuku, Turtonator, and Dhelmise.**

 **Age:36**

 **Weapon:Baton and Flashlight**

 **Leaders:Ministry Of Pokemon**

 **Queen Of England**

 **All Legendary Pokemon**

 **Aura Guardian Society**

 **Special Abilities and Skills:Aura and Investigating**

 **Major:Battle**


	7. Alice Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets

**Aerodactyl999:Wow I'm really tired.**

 **Kazuto Kirigaya:What's wrong.**

 **Aerodactyl999:The Air is warm, I don't know if brunch is a good idea for me, and I have been busy on the future crossovers.**

 **Undertow:Yeah you made tons of versions of me.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Get back to the Yo-Kai Watch and Harry Potter Fanfic Crossover, Or I will send Statiking to kill you or drop you into a volcano with you inside a jar.**

 **Undertow:O_O**

 **Inferno:Aren't you also working on the challenge.**

 **Aerodactyl999:I know that you green infernus, I've been working on a Slugterra and Harry Potter Crossover but I made it horrible.**

 **Slyth:What about me.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Slyth WTF are you doing, you guys are giving me a headache.**

 **Dez:What about my crossover.**

 **Aerodactyl999:GIRATINA GET RID OF THEM.**

 **Giratina:My Pleasure.**

 **All the annoying people: AHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Finally I love the sound of Funny screams in the morning.**

 **Tithi:As much as I am scared Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Harry Potter and Pokemon but he owns the OCs except a few OCs.**

At Knockturn Alley

"The minister may have granted you rights but you are filth that should be wiped out!"smirked Lord Parkinson as a bunch of other people and their Pokemon attack the guardians in Knockturn Alley.

"Rhyperior/Rampardos Hyper Beam"yelled the two guardians as the weakened Pokemon battled in the hidden illegal battle arena as skulls of other Pokemon who battle to the death in there got disintegrated.

"Bewear/Pyroar/Armaldo/Dragonite/Serperior/Walrein/Crobat shadow hyper beam"yelled the people as the shadow pokemon decimated the 5 guardians and their pokemon.(the other three were Krookodile, Kecleon, and Alolan Raichu)

At the Mansion

"Everyone look here"said Sirius as he held the Daily Prophet that says attacks on Guardians.

"It was two months since Guardians are welcomed into society but reports of Guardian being assaulted is getting high"said Petunia as Alice read the other.

"Last night was the most brutal and devestaing attack as 5 guardians became corrupted but also injured and the assault cause a building to fall"said Alice as a picture of a building collapsed on the corrupted guardians in the daily prophet.

"People these days can't seem to get along"said Tristan as he hold a stick with a hot dog over the sleeping charizard's tail.

"Tristan how did you get in here"said Dudley as he did the same thing as Tristan.

"Well us guardians always appear out of now where like the time Shadow appeared in someone's bathroom and a lady was showering that time"said Tristan as he showed them a picture of what happened to Shadow after the beat up.

"Or the time when we were stationed in the Outpost in Peru and Boris appeared out of nowhere even though he is stationed in Canada."said Tithi as everyone laughed and mention places China, Boy restroom, Diagon Alley, Salem, a Butchers Shop, Zoo, Fiji, Eiffel Tower, Buckingham Palace, Other Dimension, and the 4th wall.

At the 4th wall

"Mommy"screamed a random Idjit as Buzzwole punched everyone.

-Llet em erehw I ma ro eid-said Buzzwole as he accidentally broke someone's neck.

At the next day

"MOM the letters are here"yelled Dudley as the letters were landing on the table.

Letter:

Books A standard book of moves, grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Acting with Altaria by Gilderoy Lockhart

Break with the Banette by Gilderoy Lockhart

Chasing with the Crabominable by Gilderoy Lockhart

Dance with Drampa by Gilderoy Lockhart

Exercising with Electabuzz by Gilderoy Lockhart

Fall with Flygon by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with the Gyarados by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Heracross by Gilderoy Lockhart

Investigation with the Inkay Swarm by Gilderoy Lockhary

Jump with Jellicent by Gilderoy Lockhart

Kick with the Kangaskhan by Gilderoy Lockhart

Living with the Lycanrocs by Gilderoy Lockhart

Marauding with Manectric by Gilderoy Lockhart

Naming with the Noivern by Gilderoy Lockhart

Offering with the Omastar by Gilderoy Lockhart

Playing with Pokemon by Gilderoy Lockhart

Quitting with the Quagsire by Gilderoy Lockhart

Race with Rapidash by Gilderoy Lockhart

Serving with the Skarmory by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Tyranitar by Gilderoy Lockhart

Unite with Ursaring by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vaporeon by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wandering with Weavile by Gilderoy Lockhart

Xylography with the Xatu by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yanmega by Gilderoy Lockhart

Zoom with Zangoose by Gilderoy Lockhart

The History Of Ransei by Mori Motonari

The Bible

Legends and Myth of Legendary Pokemon by Indiana Jones(Sorry I don't know too much about this person but he seems fitting)

Uniform

3 new sets of hogwarts uniforms

One new pair of protective gloves if old ones don't fit.

Extra clothing (optional)

Other

New Starter for the year.

End

"Alright let's go to Diagon Alley"said Remus as Sirius looks at the letter.

"Remus do you want to bet because I bet that this new professor is going to be a Gilderoy Lockhart fan"said Sirius as he thinks he is going to win.

"I will take that bet and I will put all of my money into the bet including the room Im be staying at"said Remus.

"Alright If I lose I will have to wear a dress and go to hogwarts"said Sirius.

-Jeez Sirius you idiot-said Sirius' Umbreon.

At Ollivanders Daycare

"Miss Potter and Mister Evans how nice is it to see you and guess what the Guardians decided to donate to the Daycare"smiled a happy Ollivander as Dudley went inside only to get a cyndaquil.

"Miss Potter your turn"said Ollivander as Alice went inside to do that same thing as 1st year only to get a shiny totodile.

"Hi Aunt Petunia um why is is there a Pokemon peck on Sirius"said Alice as a mandibuzz was pecking Sirius thinking he was dead.

"Totodile water pulse"said Alice as totodile launch a sphere of water at Sirius.

"Mommy is why is there a giant Popsicle"said Sirius only for a spinarak to hold his place.

"Errrrr I will put him somewhere in my shop until he returns uhhhhhhh don't forget to return"said Ollivander as Spinarak, Mandibuzz, Infernape, Mightyena, Persian, Umbreon, Scizor, Furret, Noctowl, Slowking, Pineco, and Blissey carried Sirius to a room until he snapped out of the confusion. (The Mandibuzz, Infernape, Mightyena, Persian, Umbreon, and Scizor belongs to Sirius)

"Mum someone is fighting"yelled Dudley as a group of people gathered around Flourish & Blotts as they went there next.

"Is that Mr Weasley"said Alice as she saw him clawing a blonde guy as the blonde guy was biting Mr Weasley in the leg only for dust to appear and disappear only for them to accidentally switch clothes.

"What just happened"said Alice as the jolteon guardian laughed.

"I switched their clothes"said the jolteon guardian only for the bewear and mimikyu guardian to show up.

"Hey bewear give them a hug"said the bewear guardian with cruelty in the eye hidden behind the innocent sweet look on her face.

"Mimikyu I think that it is your time to shine"as the mimikyu guardian ready to cut the disguise with purple scissors.

"Wait nooooooooooooooo"screamed random person as everyone screamed.

"Just kidding now go on your daily lives and Raiden switch back their clothes"only for the two female guardians to yell.

"Someone censor it"yelled the mimikyu guardian as Raiden censored what happened then uncensored it.

"What I didn't switch their underpants"said Raiden only for him and twelve of his Pokemon to suffer a beating.

20 minutes later.

"Look it is Alice Potter"said a reporter as people pushed her to the front with a person who goes by the name Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Take a picture, take a picture"said Gilderoy as Alice stayed frozen with fear as the weasley children and Draco Malfoy made a I'm sorry for you face at Alice.

"Famous Alice Potter, Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page."screeched a voice which turns out to be Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy"said Alice as lightning shot out from her eyes.

"Potter"said Pansy as her mouth mad it like she had rabies.

-Go Pansy-Yelled Jynx as Totodile, Mr. Mime, Machamp, Clefable, and Nidoqueen cheered her on.

-You can do Alice-Yelled Charizard as totodile, squirtle, bulbasaur, glaceon, and magmortar cheered her on only for someone to prevent the fight.

On the next day.

"Hurry up my children"said Petunia as she went through the sewers to only see that the train was destroyed and Sirius along with Remus is there.

"Everyone who is going to Hogwarts the train is destroyed and we found 6 pieces of DNA that belongs to a Sableye, Meowth, Persian, Duskull, Dusclops, and Dusknoir."said Remus as everyone groaned.

"Do not worry everyone but the train is the only transportation and release the SS Aqua"said a samurai as he punched a wall as a button reveal that says SS Aqua.

"Yo train conductor can you be a captain in a ship"said a boy with sci-if armor best made for water as a ship is in place of the train.

"Yes I learned how to control a ship"said the train conductor or as they now say captain.

"Well hop on board everyone"yelled the captain as the Rock and Ground type guardians built stairs.

one hour later.

"Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and ummmmmmm who are you"said Alice as she saw the blonde girl.

"Oh I forgot I'm Luna Lovegood and isn't that the sableye that attacked the train"said Luna as a green stitch ran away.

"Totodile,Squirtle,Bulbasaur follow me"said Alice as Hermione, Ron, Dudley, Neville, Ginny, Luna, chikorita(hermione), cyndaquil(ron), cyndaquil(dudley), cyndaquil(Neville), squirtle(Ginny), and bulbasaur(Luna) followed Alice in pursuit.

At the bottom floor.

"We've got you where we want you"said Alice as the sableye looked both ways.

-Dobby is sorry Alice Potter but I can't let you go to Hogwarts-said Dobby as the 5 attacking Pokemon appeared and used shadow ball on the wall.

-Ragnok get Thunderclaw and Griphook out of here-said Dobby as the five Pokemon disappeared.

"What is going uhhhhhhhhhhh oh my goodness"said a guardian as he saw water going into the ship.

"We didn't do this"said Alice.

"Talk later magcargo help me out"said the guardian as magcargo landed on his face.

-Water-said Magcargo as they both fuse into a magcargo with arms, legs, and a small shell.

"Magma burst"yelled the magcargo guardian as he shot lava from his hands right into the gap.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm"said Ron.

"Think how the Hawaiian Islands were created"said Hermione as Ron looked confuse.

"Kids be aware there are two shadow Pokemon on the ship so it could have teleported to frame you"said the magcargo guardian as the arcanine and samurott guardians inspected the area with the honchkrow and absol guardians following.

At the compartment.

"Shadow Pokemon here there hasn't been one for years"said Ron as Alice and Dudley aren't sure what shadow pokemon are.

"What is a shadow pokemon"said Alice.

"Shadow Pokemon were used in the war and You-Know-Who's army is the users of Shadow Pokemon"said Neville.

"The only ones that didn't use shadow pokemon are the Aether Faction of the army"said Ginny as she was glad that those people were caught.

"The worst part is the Pokemon has no emotion"said Hermione as she shuddered.

"It even effects guardians except the guardians gain negative emotions and when hit by a move that has to recharge they lose their emotions except horrified, scared, and loses free will"said the ampharos guardian as everyone looked at him.

"What are you doing here"said Dudley as he also wanted to find out how did they not hear the door opened.

"I'm actually here to tell you guys to get ready to leave."said the ampharos guardian as he and ampharos opened the door and left.

 **Aerodactyl999:Well that was good and I have a good feeling about this.**

 **Ginny holding a beast ball:What is this pokeball**

 **Aerodactyl999:Shhhhhhhhhh don't tell anyone.**

 **Tamatoa:Why am I hairy.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Tamatoa what are you doing here guard the fightium z.**

 **Tamatoa:I rather be shiny.**

 **Ash:Aren't you shiny.**

 **Tamatoa:FINE**

 **Aerodactyl999:O well let's see who the new teacher is and I will edit a chapter.**

 **A bunch of kangaskhan:Why did you send us away.**

 **Aerodactyl999: I got too much of you guys and I need some other Pokemon like the toxapex that I got.**

 **No one:...**

 **Paper:Thank you everyone and don't forget if you don't like it then keep to yourself since sticks and stones will never hurt me.**

 **Aerodactyl999:But words will so pls don't do anything mean and stay in school.**

 **Paper:Adios**


End file.
